Experiment 135
by Mareo and Anime
Summary: See the raid on the lab, a move to a new home and to new people through the eyes of Experiment 135...
1. Mission: Huh?

Experiment 135  
  
Aloha once more! Not much from me, but:  
_Pa'a ka waha, nana ka maka; hana ka lima._ E-mail me for translation if you want.  
  
Ps, I'll be needing some reader input. I'll explain at the end.  
  
Hup, one, two, Down, one, two, hup, one two, down, one, two. This balance bar stuff is easy! I hear a noise. I look to see Jumba knocking at the window.  
  
"Enough of this dilly-dallying, 135. Time to repay the missed training." He says angrily, staring at me, frowning. I roll my pitch dark eyes. Not this again! I miss _one_ simulation ages ago-! I jump down of the balance bar and land perfectly. I'm not being boastful, I mean, _perfectly_. Hey! I've been designed for it! I walk out on all fours, yawning. Man, I'm feeling tired after last night. I stayed up with 601, him punching at me and me dodging. We were both testing out our abilities, his fighting ability and my reflexive dexterity. (I like saying that! 'Reflexive Dexterity'.) Jumba opens the door and frowns at me as I walk towards him. "Hurry up. You are already 5 minutes late."  
  
"Hey, calm down, big guy." I say, not looking at him, smirking. "The only thing that matters is the actual here and now. The past is behind us and the future-? Who gives one?" That's one of my usual sayings. He grabs one of my thin, upright ears and yanks sharply, pulling my fore-feet off the ground. "Aah! Hey, leggo', will ya'?"  
  
"You just shut up!" he growls, letting go. "I designed you with the agility of the greatest gymnasts in the galaxy, not to be a smart-mouth."  
  
"(Alright, alright…)" I growl, rubbing my ear. "What level are we starting on?"  
  
"I was going to start at level 13, but because of that, it's now level 17." He grins. Aw, man! I've only ever got to level 15! He walks away down the corridor, me following. The walls are polished metal, so I can get a good look at myself.  
  
I'm 4 ft long, 4 ft high, navy blue fur all over me, minus around my eyes, my stomach and my chest, which sky blue and a white collar of fur around my neck. My eyes are wide and black, my nose is flat, one tooth pokes over my bottom lip, my ears are thin, standing upright by the sides of my head, two tiny antennae between them, three pointed quills on my back and a long tail. My front and back legs and my back feet are like that of any other quadruped-al experiment, but my front feet are very different. My feet are, er, E.g. look at the base of a tree. The trunk is my leg and the roots on top of the soil are my 5 toes, thin webbing spread between them.  
  
"Enough of this self-admiring." The big guy growls, opening the training room door. "Hurry up." He walks in, me following. I stand in the middle of it while the big guy walks through another door and into the control booth. I can see him through the observation window. He presses a few buttons, then a big blue one.  
  
"(Here we go again…)"I sigh. The room shimmers for a second, and then it's replaced with a purple watered swamp-like place. I'm on a small, sandy island and in front of me, there's a line of tall, wide poles. "So, what do I do now?" I ask the surroundings.  
  
"Survive." I hear Jumba say through the speakers. Suddenly, the island starts sinking. I yelp and jump onto one of the poles. The island sinks, hissing. "Do not slip!" he warns. "That is highly concentrated acid." Uh-huh? Sure it is(!) I climb up the pole and balance on my front feet. I decide to show off by balancing on one foot. The pole starts sinking as well. I wait until the top is nearly covered, then flip onto the next one, climbing to the top.  
  
"I should warn you, this is the easy part." No duh(!) The one I'm on is sinking. I jump to the next, landing on the top. This one is smaller, thinner, and no sooner as I put my full weight on, it starts sinking. I jump to the next, same thing. Soon it's a frantic bound from pole to pole, them sinking quickly as soon as I land.  
  
I glance up, seeing solid ground in the distance. I land on the last pole. 2m away from the shore. I panic slightly as the one I'm on starts to sink. An idea comes into my head. I grab the pole; pull it back until I'm centimetres off the acid, then push off the previous pole stub, sending me hurtling through the air. I land on the shore, barely missing the 'acid'.  
  
"Hah!" I yell triumphantly, looking back. I look up at the thing in front of me. It's a large, square building made of corrugated metal. I wonder if I'm supposed to go in there(?) I walk around it for the door. Hmm(!) No door(!) I look up to the roof. I step back to see a something on the roof. I run forward and jump onto the side of the building.  
  
My front feet find all the little cracks in the metal and squeeze in, expanding to keep me on it. My back claws stab into the surface, giving me a stable position. I pull a front foot off and start to climb. It's a lengthy process, taking almost 2 minutes. But I get there, pulling myself up. I look around to see a curved metal air vent, just small enough for me. Wow(!) What are the odds(?) I rip the front grille off and climb in. I crawl down it, sticking with my feet.  
  
"Now, you are getting near the end." I hear in the vent, echoing. I would growl, but I'm too busy not falling to my death. I'm walking straight down, looking for light. An opening appears in front of me on the floor. Well, the floor of the vent to me. I crawl in and drop down. I'm standing up properly now. I walk forward, looking through the side grilles. It's just a bunch of rooms. I prick my ears up as I hear a noise.  
  
I turn to see a criss-cross of a laser-grid coming towards me. Oh, that's original(!) Jumba's been watching too many spy movies again. I pick up speed as it comes after me. I glance through the grilles, looking for a way out. No chance. Ahead of me I can hear a humming. I look up to see a spinning fan. Great(!) Sliced or diced! What a choice(!) I time the blades, ignoring the fizzing behind me. I pause for a mille-second, and then jump. Oops. Timed wrong. I snarl as the blades cut into me, shredding my shoulder. I burst through the other side, taking the fan with me. I fall about two metres then crash into the floor, showered by bits of fan, my blood splattering on the white walls. I snarl, clenching my teeth as I try to stand up to no avail.  
  
I'm gonna' KILL Jumba for this! I try and shake it off, staggering to the wall. I bang against it, looking round. I see about 20 robotic air rifles aimed at me. Just. Brilliant. Them things got me last time.  
  
I ignore the pain as they fire, forcing myself to twist and turn to avoid the bullets. I feel a few nicks at me, aiming for my shoulder. Now, that's just unfair, going for the weak spot! That's my tactic!  
  
I jump up on the walls and leap from one side to another. It's faster, but harder to dodge the bullets. One gets me through one of my quills. It's painless, but it could be permanent. Thanks, Jumba(!)  
  
I jump off the wall, tucking myself into a ball and rolling down the rest of the hall. I've no idea where I'm going, but I'm getting away from the rifles! I collide with the wall and un-furl, vaulting down a side corridor. I pause a second to catch my breath.  
  
Suddenly, a small, thin slot opens up at floor level beside me, and out comes 4 domes on wheels. Blades extend around the edges of them and start to spin, heading towards me. Can't Jumba let me have a 5 second break?!? I'm about to jump at the wall when hundreds of small, sharp points extend from them. I growl to him as I leap over the blade-bugs. I run off as they wheel after me. And they're fast.  
  
"Be hurrying up, 135." I hear Jumba laugh. "I forgot to say, after your entry, the base has slowly started sinking into the acid." …What? I glance back. Behind me, I can see the bugs and a thin layer of green stuff on the floor. It catches up with the last most bug and I can smell burning metal.  
  
Up ahead I can see a door. This must be it. I ram into it with my good shoulder, and the door burst open. I jump in and slam the door shut, hearing the smashing sounds of the bugs who forgot to stop. I finally pause to hyperventilate, then I look around.  
  
The room is filled with loads of high-tech stuff and is mostly metal. I smell burning wood, so I decide to do something. Sharpish. I climb onto the desk and find a switch and a few photos. Hmm. Which one? I was designed to be a spy kind of person, so it's the pics. I grab them with my mouth. Now to get out of here. I look round for a way out, then look up. Aha! A door! I run to it and push it open. The whole room shimmers as I hear:  
  
"MISSION PASSED." I grin to myself, spitting the pictures out. Ow! I think I got a paper cut on my tongue! The lab is replaced by the training room. Jumba comes in, grinning. I don't see why, I've nearly been ripped to shreds!  
  
"Good work, 135!" he laughs, patting me on the head. "You have made much progress." Ooh(!) Gratitude(!)  
  
"Yeah, yeah." I say, limping away from him and out the door. I don't really care for all that affectionate stuff. Apart from with my girlfriend.  
  
Now, here's your part. I can't decide on a girlfriend for 135. Anyone any ideas? (yes, VOID, is _has_ to be a girl!) OC's are welcome, as long as I know:  
**1. They're name and No.  
2. They're ability.  
**  
Alright, thanx!!


	2. Girlfriend

Me: I'm sorry peeps if your experement wasn't chosen. I had nothing to do with it. A random adjudicator chose it.  
Anime: His parents.  
Me: And the lucky person was... Suitirios with 156!!!!! [Clapping]

(Oh, Daytime 11:05pm? Don't worry.)

* * *

I sigh, gripping the ceiling with my feet. I've been here for, what, two hours? Just 'hanging around', doing nothing, watching the kitchen below me. There's nothing to do, and no-one to be with. I pass the time by thinking about 156. My Girlfriend. I mean, come on! Just look at her! Perfect body, perfect voice, perfect personality, just, perfect. One of these days, I might ask her to be my mate, as soon as I get to know her more. Then there's my best friend, 014. She's a good friend, but she's too fast for me. My thoughts are interrupted when 199 comes in.  
  
Great, the secret-finder(!) He made me 'fess up about 156. That's how we got together, with 014's help. Luckily I have some immunity to him. I keep still, hoping he won't notice me. He walks to the cupboard, gets something out then walks out. Phew! I walk to the wall and climb down to the floor. I walk out of the kitchen, looking for something to do.  
  
"(Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored…)" I murmur, sniffing about. I look into a room and I see 192's back. Oh, Blitznack! If he sees me, he'll never shut up! First time I said hello, I couldn't get rid of him for 3 days!!! I jog by quickly, hoping he hasn't seen me. I check behind me. Phew! I continue walking.  
  
I stop walking, smelling something. It's me! I stink! Oh, nuts! What if I meet 156?!? I glance at my shoulder. Ooh! This cut is starting to look nasty as well! I quickly make my way to the wash-room.  
  
I shut the wash-room door; hoping no-one'll come in. No-one does, normally, except the girls. But they just come in to chat and put make-up and stuff on. Y'see, it's kinda rude to look at someone when they're bathing or taking a shower. I stand under the shower-head and switch it on.  
  
Instantly hot water jets out of it, soaking me in seconds. I sigh in contentment. I sit down on my hindquarters, waiting a few seconds until I'm warmed up. I think I'm the only experiment so far who actually likes water. I gingerly place my injured shoulder in the main stream. I grit my teeth, pain stinging the raw flesh. Oh, I'm gonna' KILL Jumba!!! I grab someone's towel from off the rail, tear it into shreds with my teeth and wrap it around my shoulder. I hear the door handle turn. I look round to see 156 peer in. I freeze as she sees me. She may be my girlfriend, but I still won't let her see me bathing.  
  
156 is exactly the opposite of me. She's 3ft tall; slim, with a curvy body; Earth-animal-blood red, except with sky blue patches on her stomach and under her chin. Her eyes are solid black with two eyelashes, the fur around her eyes being light pink. On her back, she has a large, even darker red patch of fur. Her ears are thin at the base, wider at the top, and her long antennae sweep over the back of her head. She has the ability to make and control fire. (Perfect for those cold Turo winters!) She starts as she sees me.  
  
"Oh, 135! I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were in here! Sorry!" she stutters, backing out slightly.  
  
"Oh, nonono, don't worry about it!" I stammer, turning the shower off. "It's alright." I pause, thinking what to say. 'Do you want to join me?' comes to mind. "In or out?"  
  
"Oh, in." she says, slipping in.  
  
There's an awkward silence. She sees my crudely bandaged shoulder.  
  
"Oh, 135!" she says, walking over to me, concern on her face. "What happened?" A thought occurs in my mind.  
  
"It's nothing…" I say, turning my head away, keeping my eye on her. She puts a finger to the side of my jaw, gently pushes, moving my head so that I face her.  
  
"What is it?" she asks patiently, waiting for my answer.  
  
"It just a scratch during training, that's all." I say, sounding like I don't want to talk about it.  
  
"Hmm…" she says, sounding un-convinced. I hold my breath, wondering if she'll do it. "If you're sure." She says finally, smiling. She walks to the side of me. She puts her finger at the top of my front spine and slides it down the edge. I shiver happily. Ohh… That's good… I love it when she does that. Therefore, I put on the routine. And BOOH-YEAH! Like a charm!  
  
"Stand back, please." I warn her. She backs off against the wall and then I begin to shake myself off. Oh, man, is that good! Everyone 'aught to try it. I look back up at her, feeling refreshed, to see 156 wet, feeling, er, wet. I keep my mouth shut as a sheepish smile appears on my face. She looks at me, frowning. Oh, Blitznack! I can't help it! I bite my lip, sniggering. She grins back, then laughs as well. Before we know it, we're laughing our heads off for no reason.  
  
"Wh-why are we laughing-ha-ha?" I ask through gasps, looking to her.  
  
"Hai-I ha-ve no idea!" she giggles, shaking herself off. "But wh-who care-sa-haha!" Ahh… That's why I love her. Her sense of humour(!)  
  
"Smile!" I hear from the door. I turn, a bright light flashing in my eyes. I snarl, blinking away the dots. I turn to see 014 grinning at me, holding a camera. "This one's going on the notice board, entitled 'Washroom giggles'!" she adds, before jogging away.  
  
I look at 156.  
  
She looks at me.  
  
There is a brief pause.  
  
We burst out laughing again.  
  
Well?


	3. 215

Ooh... Suitrios? Sorry mate.

* * *

"So, what rigorous training did the big guy put you through?" Asks 156, held by my front paws. We're led back in the lounge, on the sofa. I'm on my back and she's led sideways on me.  
  
"Oh, nothing much." I say, scratching my ear. "Just jumping from pole-to-pole, leaping over acid, scaling walls, shredded by fans, shot at by air rifles and chased by razor sharp bugs."  
  
"That's nice." She says vaguely, flicking through her book. I shake my head, smiling at her. I grab the book from her, keeping the page. "Hey!" she snaps, grabbing for it. "Get off!"  
  
"Why do you like this reading malarkey?" I ask, holding it above my head, looking at it.  
  
"Well, for one thing, it improves my intellect." She smiles, snatching the book back. "Something you could use(!)"  
  
"Hey!" I laugh, grabbing her around her waist. She laughs as well, turning to face me, putting her arms around me. I feel a warm tingle all over my upper body. I look at her questioningly. "(Just thought you might be cold…)" she whispers, smiling.  
  
I laugh slightly, then kiss her forehead gently. "(Just what I needed. Thanks.)" I say quietly. She puts her head under my chin, closing her eyes. I close my eyes as well, sighing.  
  
"(I love you, 135…)" she whispers, rubbing her head against my chest.  
  
"(I love you, 156…)" I reply, smiling to myself. This is what it's all about.  
  
"Oh, please!" I hear from a voice. "Get a room!"  
  
"We're already in one, so shove off." I reply angrily, not bothering to open my eyes. Wait a sec… I've never heard that voice before… I flick my eyes open, looking for this newbie. Well, well. It's another female. He's in a bit of a groove here. He's been doing females for the last, er, (4, 7, minusthreethatdied, hsbuh…) 14 experiments. Well, 15 now. This one must be… experiment… 21… 3? 214? Around that number.  
  
She's about 3 and ½ foot tall, glistening, white eyes, shoulder-length, black-streaked-with-white hair that flows over her wide ears, small-ish nose, black fur over her body, white on her chest, around her eyes and in the inside of her ears. On her back, three scarlet quills poke out of her fur and her tail is wide, puffy, like an earth skunk.  
  
"Let me guess." I say, looking her up and down. "You're 214, right?"  
  
"21**5**." she corrects me, folding her arms and frowning. Her eyes are really creeping me out.  
  
"How're you doing?" asks 156, turning around. "I'm 156, and this is 135."  
  
"Anyway, as you can see, we're a little busy at the moment." I say venomously, a hint of a growl in my voice. She growls back at me, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Actually, I _can't_ see." She snarls, blinking. "I'm blind. That idiot back there mixed the wrong things." She jerked her head towards the door.  
  
"Sorry." I say, not meaning it. "Wait a sec. How did you know we were up to in here when you can't see?"  
  
"I heard your little confessions of love, so I guessed." She smirks.  
  
I growl at her. 156 interrupts. "So, 215, what can you do?"  
  
"Well, 156," she says, smirking slightly to the left of me. "I'm able to reverse people's feelings for each other."  
  
"(Remind me not to get close to you.)" I murmur, rolling my eyes.  
  
"Hey!" she snaps, clicking her fingers at me. "I'm blind, not deaf! Advanced hearing to make up for no sight. Duh!"  
  
…  
  
She didn't just 'duh' me, did she? Ooh, she is gonna pay… No-one 'duh's me! I'm the-! Er, 'Duh'-er around here! ('Duh'-er, is that a real word?)  
  
"Ok, thanks for the Biology lesson(!)" I say, raising an eyebrow. "Now, if you don't mind…?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry!" she snorts, turning around, holding her hand up at me. "I'm oudda here." She stalks towards the door. She stops, turning around. "_Numa-terranga_." She walks out, a smug look on her face. …Huh? 156 turns to me. Why's she frowning at me like that?  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" she growls, folding her arms. Uh-oh. I'm in trouble. She hardly ever swears.  
  
"What?" I ask innocently. "She's got an attitude problem!"  
  
"You could have been a bit kinder to her!" she says, sitting up off me. "It's her first day-! Well, ever!"  
  
"Well it just proves that some people are rotten from the start!" I snap, sitting up as well.  
  
"You hardly know her!" she says, her voice rising slightly. "You just got a bad first impression-!"  
  
"First impressions count with me," I interrupt, my temper and voice rising. "And she's sending out one message: Bitch!"  
  
"Oh!" she gasps, taken aback. I'm a bit surprised myself! I never swear! She growls at me, clenching her fists. "You are the most insensitive jerk I have ever met!"  
  
"Me?!?" I snarl, back-quills rising. "You really are a stuck-up, snobbish little-! I'm sick of you going on about 'Giving the newbies a chance'! That routine went with Jumba's dress-sense!" She flicks opens her hands, sparks erupting from her fingers, snarling.  
  
"I've had it with you!" she yells, giving me a death glare. "We are through!" And at that, she turns around, jumps off the sofa and storms towards the door.  
  
"Good!" I yell at her back, turning away from her. I turn and stare at the back of the sofa, fuming, but not before I hear;  
  
"_Shut-aba, Meesa Na La Kweesta_!!" I bite my lip, not giving her the satisfaction of retaliation. I hear her storm away, slamming the door behind her. Good riddance, I say. Annoying little-! It's much better this way. A lot quieter for a start. She was always winging and griping about one thing or another. I'm surprised we lasted this long. I flick my tail about, trying to calm down... Huh? I smell something.  
  
I sit up and turn around, trying to calm down again. I recognise the scent. Oh boy. Here we go. 3… 2… 1… There's a knock at the door.  
  
"(One, two, three, four, make 'em sweat outside the door,)" I whisper sadly. "(-five, six, seven, eight, always pays to make them wait, nine… ten…) Come in!" I always do that out of habit. 014 opens the door.  
  
014 is about 3ft, slim, curvy-ish body, bright yellow fur, paler yellow on her chest, stomach and around her black, eyelashed eyes, small ears like an earth-deer's, two arms and legs and a long, thin tail split into a V-shape at the end. Her legs are hinged backwards, and on her head, she has two thin antlers instead of antennae.  
  
"Hey, Odd?" she asks, walking to me. That's her nickname for me. (1, 3, 5?) I lie down again, frowning, looking away from her.  
  
"Odd, what happened?" she asks patiently, walking to look me in the face. "Is it with 156? Did you have a row?" I looked away, not speaking, and then nodded.  
  
"About the newbie." I explain in a monotone. "I said she was a bad egg. 156 didn't believe me. I wouldn't change my opinion, so she left."  
  
"Well, it'll be alright, huh?" she says cheerily, moving round again. I don't move, looking at the floor. "(Huh?)" She asks, looking worried. I close my eyes and shake my head slowly. I hear her gasp quietly.  
  
"(It's over between us.)" I say quietly, opening my eyes to look at her. She's got an 'I-can't-believe-this-has-happened-to-you-two-of-all-people' look on her face.  
  
"(I'm… Sorry…)" she says quietly, looking away. That always tweaks me. Why do people say sorry like that?!? It sounds like it's their fault or something!  
  
"Look, I feel sorry enough as it is without you feeling sorry as well!" I snap, frowning at her. That's a lie I know, I don't feel sorry one bit, but I had to say something! She looks a bit confused at that.  
  
"Look," I explain kindly and quietly. "I'm feeling sorry as it is, then you come in feeling sorry for me when you didn't do anything, so that I start feeling sorry for you for feeling sorry at me for breaking up with 156, and now you're going to feel sorry for me feeling sorry for you for feeling sorry for me for breaking up with 156, and then I'm going to feel sorry for you for feeling sorry for me for feeling sorry for- For- for you feeling sorry for - For you feeling- at- at me- For- er- feeling sorry for, um… My head hurts." I groan, rubbing my face. She laughs at my confusion.  
  
"Look," she says, sitting on the sofa beside me. "I'm just saying I feel bad for what's happened between you two, that's all."  
  
"Oh…" I say, feeling stupid. Now it's obvious what she meant! Anger just confused me. "Sorry…"  
  
"Naw, it's alright." She says, grinning at me. She opens her arms slightly, side-smiling at me. I roll my eyes, giving in. She gives me a quick hug around the neck. And before you out there think of anything, I'm not interested in her. We're just really good friends.  
  
"Look, I know you're as stubborn as Jumba sometimes,-" she says, still hold of me.  
  
"Hold up, no-one's that stubborn(!)" I interrupt, looking back at her. She laughs, giving a fake sigh.  
  
"Alright, you're _almost_ as stubborn as him, but 156 knows that. You'll get back together!" she says, leaning up of me.  
  
"Yeah…" I say, smiling at her. But as she walks out, I can't help thinking;  
  
'Do I _want_ to get back together?'

* * *

Sorry, I did say he would have a girlfriend, I just didn't say how long. Sorry, please don't kill me... Review? 


	4. 550 and 014

Hey, for everyone who's sent me an experiment, don't worry. I'm trying to think of a way to fit most of them in.

* * *

Its several weeks after the row and we still haven't made up. Jumba's up to 550, a real weird guy. (Yes, guy. He's got out of the rut ages ago.) How much company does Jumba want? Now 550 is one of my best companions along with 014.  
  
550 is 3ft tall, dark green, his eyes are like mine, except red, (Big guy's learnt about coloured contacts(!)) with light green fur around them, his ears are on top of his head and pointed, like an earth wolf's and his antennae are very short and folded across each other.  
  
His 4 hands are four-fingered, curved and claw-like with a steel sheen on them, and his tail is thin and whip-like. He'd been designed to seek and destroy escaping soldiers on the warfront, but he enjoys computers more. And he's a pacifist.  
  
"Look, you can only get so high a score on 'Pinball', now will you quit it?" I mutter furiously at him, grabbing the back of his head.  
  
"Lay off!" he snaps, shaking his head without looking away from the screen. "I'm up to 134,500,000 points! If I get just a little bit further, I can access more areas!"  
  
"Better save it…" I warn in a sing-song voice, my hand hovering over the power cord. He notices, growls in frustration, then saves and exits.  
  
"Oh, it's a miracle(!)" I gasp in fake surprise, staring at him. "550 not on a computer(!)"  
  
"Cheat…" he growls, glancing back at the screen. I grab his arm with my tail.  
  
"C'mon, I godda meet 014 now." I explain, dragging him away. I'm sure I can hear the screeching of his feet on the floor.  
  
After a few seconds, he says;  
  
"I can walk, you know." I let go of him. He falls backwards as I keep walking. He catches up, rubbing his head.  
  
"For your information, in case you wanted to know, me and 014 are going to watch the awakening of 551, and you're welcome to watch too." I say, looking about for her.  
  
"Well, where is she?" he asks, looking around as well.  
  
"In a minute." I check the time by my internal clock. 4:29. I look at the corridor sign. Terelpha Qz. I stop suddenly, 550 knocking into me.  
  
"A little warning please(?)" he growls, picking himself up. "I have enough injuries in the big guy's training without your help."  
  
"Shh-shh-sh." I breathe, listening out for it. My clock turns 4:30. Then I hear it. A Taptaptaptaptaptap. "The 014 express is right… on… time!" I suddenly stick out my paw into the corridor. Suddenly 014 runs into my arm and staggers back, gasping slightly. Oh, did I forget to mention? She can run at hyper-speed, running so fast she becomes invisible.  
  
"You really need to think of a better way to get my attention…" she coughs, putting her hand on my shoulder for support. "That hurts…"  
  
"Well, you're going too fast to hear, see, smell or taste me, so touch is the only option." I say, letting her lean on 550. "Why you would _want_ to smell or taste me I have no idea… Unless that turns you on?" I say, growling seductively.  
  
"Oh no(!) Can't keep my eyes of you(!)" she says sarcastically.  
  
I amuse myself a second at 550's face.  
  
Y'know how I said me and 014 are just friends? Not so for 550. It's the usual story: he likes her, but she doesn't know it. He's just standing there with 014 leaning on him, turning a slight shade of blue. (That's his equivalent of a blush. First time he did it I thought he was choking. Apparently the Heimlich Manoeuvre _increases_ the embarrassment.)  
  
"C'mon," I say, letting 014 get off 550. "Let's go before he brings it to life." As 014 walks in front of us, I see 550 mouth the words;  
  
"(I'm going to kill you!)" While clenching his fist, his face still bright blue. I open my mouth wide and stick out my tongue at him.  
  
"Er, what're you guys doing?" I hear. I turn to see 014 looking back at us with a 'WTF' look on her face. And no wonder. Me with my tongue sticking out and 550 bright blue with a clenched fist.  
  
No wonder 'WTF'.  
  
I return my tongue to my mouth, then said; "Erm… It's nothing." She 'WTF' looked at us a second longer, shrugs, then vanishes, running at hyper-speed towards the canteen.  
  
"Smooth." I say to 550, walking away.  
  
"Odd…?" he growls in a deadly whisper. Oh Sh-! I run as he roars at my back. He can never take a joke well.  
  
Thank Jumba he's a pacifist…

* * *

I say again: Don't worry. 


	5. Hello, 552!

Heya! Seeing VOID99's crashed out, I've got no-one to confirm this piece. So, in other words; This is for you, V99!

* * *

"So 552 looks exactly like 551, big deal!" I complain again, folding my arms. 550 and 014 are dragging me by the tail towards the canteen.  
  
"Big deal? This is a rare occurrence for Jumba!" says 014, slipping slightly on the polished floor. "He never repeats!" We reach the canteen, where every experiment is. Well, almost.  
  
The big guy usually sets up a camera relay to the video wall in the canteen, so we can see what's going on and we don't bother him. I get pulled past 523, giving me a chill as I brush near him, under 502, warming me back up again, and through 375.  
  
"Fine, we got good seats. Now can you let go?" I ask, tapping the floor with my 'fingers'. They do. Only a few of us are paying attention. I see 007 curling up to sleep. "What's up with you?"  
  
"When you've seen one, you've seen them all." He says, closing his eyes.  
  
"Tsch." Tisks 014, frowning at 007. "I've been around as long as you, and it's not boring for me!"  
  
"Whatever, just another person to keep me awake…" he mutters. "Whoop-de-doodle-do."  
  
I turn at a noise and see 551 sitting next to us. "So how does it feel to see your clone?" I ask him. He looks at me, blinks slowly, and says;  
  
"He is no clone of mine. He is the very inverse of me." He closes his eyes and turns his head to the screen, eyes still closed.  
  
O… Kay…  
  
The screen flickers, showing… The big guy's nose?  
  
"Is this thing being on?" he asks it, the picture tilting from side to side. "(You would think after Five-hundred-and-fifty-one experiments I would get this thing right…)"  
  
"Hey! No touchy!" says someone from behind the camera view. I recognise 201's voice. "Leave it! _Leave I-t_! Good… Good… _No_-! Touchy." The picture straightens, and we get a brief view of 201 winking at us all.  
  
"Alright, stop showing off." Frowns Jumba. He backs off. The big guy clears his throat.  
  
"Hello experiments." He says, hands in pockets. Who does he think he is? "This is the awakening of 552. I'm sure you're just as excited as I am. 199, be quiet." 199 stops telling someone a secret, looking at the screen.  
  
"(How does he do that?)" I hear 199 mutter.  
  
"Anyway, this is a momentous occasion. I have never made a cloned experiment before. I know _you_ have 344." He adds in a bored tone.  
  
"(How does he do that?!)" I hear 344 hiss.  
  
"We will soon have another 'family' member." He says, doing the quotation marks with his fingers. "Yes 007, I know. _Whooping-de-doodling-do_."  
  
"(I'm not going to say it. I'm not going to say it.)" 007 growls, opening his eyes.  
  
"Anyway, here we go." The big guy turns and slams a button behind him with his fist. The liquid in the capsule drains, leaving a figure standing up. Jumba opens the door, rubbing his wrist.  
  
"Experiments, say hello to 552." 201 walks forward with the camera, the smoke from the capsule clearing. The figure's eyes open, two red orbs glowing in the darkness.  
  
Suddenly, we see a flash of steely claws and a black, skeletal figure lurch out at us. The camera falls sideways, a puddle of red appearing on the camera lens. Then the screen turns to static.  
  
…What the hell?  
  
"(What in…?)" murmurs 007, staring opened mouthed.  
  
"…" says 014, unable to speak.  
  
"Whoa…" someone says behind us. The rest can't speak. What on Turo happened?  
  
"So…" I hear someone say. I turn and see 323 flitting above all our heads. "…Who going to go and see what's happened?" He looks round for a volunteer. 544 raises a hand.  
  
"I'll go." He says, looking around. "No offence, but I am the toughest of the lot so far, and if there's trouble, I may be able to handle it." Everyone nods in agreement. He gulps, walks through the crowd, who parts for him, and heads to the lab.  
  
A few minutes pass in silence as we await his return.  
  
We turn as one to see Jumba walking to us, pale faced, 544 behind him, looking sick. Jumba looks round at us and says;  
  
"201 is dead." …Whoa. Bu…? Wh…? "The newest experiment, 552, killed him. He…" he closed his eyes, re-opened them, then said; "He was decapitated."

* * *

Gory, huh? 


	6. Night after

I'm not sure why, but I like this chap.  
  
It's a subdued mood as we're sent to sleep. I lie on the balance beam, trying to drop off. No pun intended. Y'see, we usually sleep in the places we've been most. I.e. 601 near the weights, 221 in the power supply, 323 near couples, etc. 014's running around somewhere at hyper-speed and 550's in the computer room playing games. He doesn't need sleep.  
  
"(Odd?)" I hear from the door. I look round and see 014 in the doorway, ears down, light spilling in from the light outside.  
  
"(Yeah?)" I reply.  
  
"(I, er…)" she whispers, walking in. I jump down and walk to her.  
  
"(What is it?)"  
  
"(I'm…)" she pauses, looking away. "(I'm scared…)" she says, looking at me. "(Of 552…)"  
  
"(Hey, don't worry.)" I say, smiling at her. "(The big guy locked him up. There's no way he can get you.)"  
  
"(I know, but… I was wondering whether I could…)" She pauses again, shivering slightly. I wait patiently. "(…Sleep with you.)"  
  
…Huh? Does she mean-?!?  
  
"(Oh, I don't mean it like that!)" She says quickly, blushing slightly. "(I mean… _Sleep_. With you. It's just that... I don't want to sleep by myself…)"  
  
"(Oh.)" I say, still slightly startled. "(Well, sure. As long as it's no funny stuff(!))" She laughs slightly, walking further in.  
  
"(I don't suppose you want to sleep there.)" I joke, nodding up to the bar. She shakes her head, lying down on the large, thick crash mat. I jump up onto the bar, lying down again.  
  
"(Odd…?)" I hear. I look round at 014. She's lying on the mat, head tilted ever-so-slightly to the right, looking at me with pleading eyes.  
  
"(Aw, stop(!))" I sigh, jumping down. "(You're killin' me with those eyes.)" I walk up to her and lie down beside her.  
  
"(Sorry.)" she whispers, looking at me.  
  
"(Naw.)" I say, yawning. "(I know how lonely you must feel.)" There's a few seconds silence, then she asks;  
  
"(Do you get lonely?)"  
  
"(…Yes.)" I say, looking away and closing my eyes. I hear nothing for a while. Then I hear a quiet shuffling sound.  
  
I open an eye and see 014 slide herself nearer to me. I feel her next to me, but not too close. I hesitate, clueless at what to do. Then I do the thing that feels most natural.  
  
I put my front paw over the top of her. I see her smile at me, fully awake.  
  
"(Thanks…)" she whispers. She then moves right next to me.  
  
Y'know the weirdest thing? This isn't love. This is something I never had with 156.  
  
This is friendship.  
  
Now I know why! Please review! 


	7. What the BLITZNACK?

Ya' happy now Cweek and Commander R(?)

* * *

"Bored…" I complain, brushing a marble from side-to-side on the metal floor.  
  
It's been about a fortnight since 552 got locked up, but that hasn't stopped him. He broke out, killing 359 and 274. It was disgusting… Jumba had to blast him with a molecular scrambler to stop him! Even then it didn't finish. He's playing mind games. He forced 182 to kill himself and the girl he loved. 014's sleeping next to me every night. She's terrified of him!  
  
"Why do you keep complaining to me?" asks 600, annoyed of me disturbing him when he was trying to read his comic book. "It's not my fault the big guy made you before me!"  
  
600 is made for defence. He's about 3ft long, light blue, except around the eyes, stomach, etc. where he's a lighter blue, a yellow zigzag stripe round his stomach, small ears, and armour plates all over his body. When he touches his two antennae together, they create a plasma shield capable of sending even 601 flying! Yet it _is_ irresistible…  
  
"Well, it's not my fault he's made so many!" I growl. "I mean, what sane person wants-! What number are we up to?"  
  
"I think 626."  
  
"-626 genetically engineered experiments running about his home?!? And another thing; Who lives in a secret base in the middle of nowhere?!? I know salesmen are annoying, but come on!"  
  
"Yep, you let it all out(!)" he mutters.  
  
"You're not helping."  
  
"Good." He shoots back, turning a page. "Look, if you want something to do, go find 383. I'm sure he could hypnotise someone for you."  
  
"Oh yeah, the peak of excitement(!)" I say, rolling my eyes. "Watching someone's eyes swirl(!)"  
  
"Will both of you _shut up?!?"_ Growls 532, leaning from side to side with the game controller in her claws. "If I loose a life, you two are in for a pounding!"  
  
532 is about 3ft 7"; the usual female looks; Teal coloured fur except around her chest and so on, where it's Dark purple; she has jagged green markings on her back, around her eyes and at the end of her long antennae; her antennae rise above her head before sweeping down backwards; she has long, wide ears and a long, thin tail. She's as obsessed with computer games as 550. Maybe more. She can control the wind.  
  
"You're almost as bad as 550." I laugh, watching her press the buttons furiously. "You two would make a good couple."  
  
"He's an amateur." She snorts, pressing a long sequence of buttons. "I've been here longer than him, so- Yes! –So therefore I have more experience."  
  
"Yeah…" I hear 600 vaguely say. He has got such a crush on her, I can tell. Weird… I can tell when other people are in love, but not when people love me… Must be part of my programming…  
  
Suddenly a large klaxon is heard, pounding through the base as red lights descend from the ceiling, spinning and flashing, and a voice sounds;  
  
"PERIMITER BREACH! PERIMITER BREACH! PER-!"  
  
"WHAT THE BLITZNACK?!?" 600 yelps, getting up quick, looking around.  
  
"From the sound of it, someone's broken in here!" I yell to him, my voice barely heard above the klaxon.  
  
"We better get out of here!" he yells, running out. I'm about to follow him out when I remember 532. "532, c'mon!"  
  
"Oh, alright!" she yells furiously, dropping the control. We run out and catch up with 600, looking for the intruders. Oh, where's that emergency route Jumba's always on about?!?  
  
"(If you go to canteen, you are escaping correctly.)" I reel off, remembering his exact words. He programmed us all to know what to do in an emergency. "We should get to the canteen!" I yell to them both.  
  
"Right, easier said than done!" 600 says, going pale and nodding ahead.  
  
I look to see several guys in white uniforms things standing about. They have 'Galactic Federation' printed on their backs. One of them sees us.  
  
"Delta, Gamma, Corinthian! Three o'clock!" he shouts to the others. The others turn and start firing at us.  
  
"(Oh boy…)" I murmur. I hate to say this, but I'm glad I had the extra training.  
  
I let my legs go slack, two plasma shots flying past my head as I slip to the ground. I roll to the left, avoiding another blast. I jump onto the wall and jump from side-to-side of the narrow corridor as fast as I can to confuse them.  
  
600's shooting back at them with their own plasma, dodging from side to side, bouncing their blasts right back at them. Two out of the six get hit, being blasted backward.  
  
532's standing still, a hurricane blasting down the corridor, her face screwed up with concentration, hands up in front of her. She sends two others flying.  
  
"Nice one." I yell, my voice echoing slightly from the speed I'm going at. But two of the blasts get them, hitting them dead in the face. They get thrown back, knocked out. One of the guys throws a disk near them. It hovers over the top of them, a bubble appearing around them.  
  
"TRANSPORTING…" says the machine. Suddenly 600, 532 and the machine disappear.  
  
"Oh, Blitznack." I say, getting slightly dizzy. I jump onto the floor as they re-load, and stand completely still. They stare at me, then glance at each other.  
  
"Did you get it?" one asks. The other shrugs, walking forward carefully. I keep still. He stops a foot away, then leans forward to look at me. A few more seconds… He's right in front of me.  
  
Instantly I drop down and swing my hind legs round towards him. They knock his feet out from under him, yelling. I stand back up and jump on his chest.  
  
I place my front paws on his face-visor, knocking the back of his head into the floor, hard, and push myself into the air, rolling into a ball.  
  
I wait until I hear the other guy behind me, open up and kick out backwards, smashing him in the back of the head with my feet. I land gently, and then turn round. They're both knocked out.  
  
"Me: One - Those guys: Zero." I laugh, kicking one body. I put a finger in my mouth and move it down in mid air, as if marking a tally chart.  
  
I take a few steps and then realise something.  
  
"Aw, great(!)" I groan, slapping my forehead. "The bravest thing I do in my life and nobody saw me!" I shake my head in anger as I make my way to the canteen.  
  
After a few minutes of running and dodging, I reach the canteen. I stop outside the door and peer round.  
  
Good news: No-one there.  
  
Bad news: No-one there.  
  
"Now where is it?" I wonder to myself, looking around. I think a second, then look up. "Duh!" I say to myself, seeing a loose ceiling tile. "Where no-one else could get to it!"  
  
I walk to the wall and up it onto the ceiling. I stop on the edge of the loose tile and push it aside. I climb in and back on myself to stand on the other side of the ceiling, pushing the tile back in place.  
  
There's a long passageway of steel plates. I walk down it quietly, glancing out of the side grilles. Now, this seems very familiar(!)  
  
At the end of the passageway, there's a transporter-looking thing. I check the Turian instructions.  
  
"Ok… 'This is a De-hydrator transporter combo.' Great." I murmur, rolling my eyes. "Ok… 'This will De-hydrate you and then teleport you to a safe location if the base is ever discovered. Good luck, and do not be afraid.' Easy for you to say(!)"  
  
I walk forward into it and sit down. There's a blue button on the inside. Above it, it says 'Push.' No, really(?) Oh well. I've got nothing to lose.  
  
I hold my breath, close my eyes and push the button.

* * *

I always stop at the wrong times, huh? 


	8. And we like this place because?

Heya! One thing before I start:  
  
1: There's no time difference because he was de-hydrated, so he was in a 'suspended animation' type thing.

* * *

I open my eyes a second later, slightly wet. After a few seconds, I exhale. Well, that was weird… Where the heck am I? I look around.  
  
I'm in a large, wide area that looks kinda like a cargo bay. Or something that's big enough to be one. Almost every other experiment's here, give or take about 40 or so.  
  
They look wet and confused as well. We must have been re-activated at the same time. People start calling out for each other.  
  
"Odd?" I hear from one area. I turn and wander towards the sound. I shove past 173 and see 014's back.  
  
"014?" I ask her. She turns, grins, then suddenly, she's at my side, hugging my neck.  
  
"Odd!" she says, squeezing me. "What's happened to us? Where are we? Where's 550?"  
  
"(If you could just let me breathe I could clarify…)" I choke out, my knees buckling under her added weight.  
  
"Oh, sorry Odd." She apologised, releasing me from her vice grip.  
  
"Anyway, in order:" I say, rubbing my neck.  
"1: We got stormed by soldiers from the Galactic Federation.  
2: I think we're on a ship or in another base.  
3: Probably in here somewhere."  
  
She thinks a few seconds, working it out.  
  
"Well, let's find him." She says, grabbing my arm. "Exhale." She warns me. Uh-oh. I breathe out quickly. Suddenly I'm moving at hyper-speed, completely blind, deaf and dumb.  
  
As suddenly as it started, we've stopped, and I crash into 014.  
  
"Owee…" I moan, rubbing my muzzle.  
  
"Now you know what it feels like." She smirks. She nods towards someone. 550's sat there miserably. His eyes are slightly bloodshot with blue and he's looking at his hands.  
  
His claws are stained red.  
  
"550?" I ask, walking to one side of him, 014 on the other. "550, are you OK?"  
  
"(…I just went mad…)" he says quietly, not moving. "(…I couldn't help myself…)"  
  
"550, what're you talking about?" asks 014. He looked at her, away from me.  
  
"…Back home…" He says. "Three guys had cornered me… They said I was too dangerous to capture, so they were going to kill me… Then… I thought something…" He fell silent, his shoulders shaking.  
  
"What did you think?" asks 014 quietly.  
  
"I thought…" he says. "I thought…I-I should… (kill them first…)" He stops, closing his eyes as tears leak out of them, bowing his head.  
  
014 gasps quietly, quickly realising what he had done.  
  
"(My programming took over, forced me to do it. Why was I programmed to do this?!?)" he asks all three of us, looking at his shaking, stained hands, his breathing shallow. "(Why was I programmed to kill? I don't want to hurt anyone…)"  
  
He glances at us both, shuddering breaths escaping. "(Wh- what if I can't control myself? What if my programming takes over when I'm with you two? I could…)"  
  
"(Look.)" I say, putting my paw on his shoulder. "(We're your friends. We know what the real you is like. If your programming takes over, we will hold _nothing_ against you. _Nothing_. We'll know the real you would never hurt us out of his own free will.)"  
  
"(…Really?)" He asks weakly, shivering slightly as he looks at me. I nod, smiling slightly. He looks at 014. "(And… you?)"  
  
"(You even need to ask?)" She whispers. She kneels down and kisses him on the cheek. He smiles weakly, letting us help him stand up.  
  
"I bet you would hate me now if I said 'Joke', huh?" he says, wiping his eyes on his arms, seeing his fingers are covered with blood.  
  
"Oh yeah!" says 014, smirking at him.  
  
"Most definitely." I say, punching his shoulder.  
  
"Especially after that peck on the cheek(!)" 014 says, looking 550 up and down. "Why don't you wash up?" she says, pointing to the corner. "There's a sink over there." He nods, and then walks off. 014 turns around, looking round.  
  
"Y'know," I say, glancing at 550. "That kiss on his cheek might be getting lonely…?" She turns to me, confused.  
  
"What're you talking about?" she asks, frowning. "Are you saying he likes it or something?"  
  
"Well," I say, "Not _just_ the kiss, but maybe…" I stare at 014. She looks behind her, then back, puzzled. I keep staring. She blinks, surprised. She slowly points at herself, a 'me?' expression on her face. I smirk. She blushes slightly, looking away.  
  
"Wha-?" I say, blinking at her. "Y-you…?" She blushes heavily, nodding ever-so-slightly. "Whoa! Go you. Should I… tell him?"  
  
"NO!!" she says quickly, glancing round. "I mean, er, no. I, er… Want to tell him by myself."  
  
"May I be having your attentions, please?" a voice yells from the far wall. We look around to see Jumba in a white lab coat, hands in his pockets again.  
  
"Thank you. Now, Experiments. I am explaining the situation. Our home was discovered by the Galactic Federation, who didn't want me creating you in the first place, so have decided to 'shut me down', as they put it. I have asked sanctuary from my associate in science, Dr Mercy. This is his home. Now, you are free to wander around, but we will behave by his rules, and we will treat his house-! Er, _better_, than our own. In other words, Obey Dr Mercy. What will we do?"  
  
"Obey Dr Mercy." We say in unison.  
  
"Very good. Now, if you could be waiting a little longer, we will sort out sleeping quarters for all of you." He walks out, talking to someone just inside the door.  
  
"Well, that's different." I say, getting up. "Hmm. Wonder what Mercy's experiments are like?"  
  
"How'd you know he's got experiments?" asks 550, wiping his wet hands on his chest fur.  
  
"C'mon, He's a friend of Jumba's, what do you expect?" 014 says.  
  
"Good point. And speaking of…" he says, looking up. I turn and see two unfamiliar experiments peer down from a railing above us.  
  
One's about 4ft, bright blue with orange spots on him, ears wide and tall with three antennae. But the other one…  
  
She's about 4ft 3", a bluey-green colour, actual hair the same colour with four antennae that hang around her head in an alluring style…  
  
"(Wh-whoa…)" I stammer, fixated on her.  
  
"(Da-da-di-ditto…)" I vaguely hear 550 say. I can't tear my eyes away. Her glistening eyes, her silky hair, her-  
  
"AHEM!" I hear a voice say. I shake out of the trance and see 014 frowning at us, arms crossed in annoyance. "When you two have put your eyes back in-(!)" She growls through bared teeth, tapping her foot. Somebody's twe-eaked!  
  
"Er, sorry…" I apologise, leaning away slightly in case she hits me.  
  
"Me too…" says 550, blushing blue. He gives her one last check, then frowns, turning towards me. "Odd?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is that one next to her Male or Female?" I stand on my hind legs, sniffing the air.  
  
"Male, I think." I reply, going back on all fours. "Why?"  
  
"Well, it looks like he's, er…" he pauses, unsure what to do. "He's… Checking you out."  
  
"Say-say what?!?" I stutter, double-taking 550. I look up at him, and sure enough…  
  
"Oh, Man!" I say, shaking my head clear. "Aw! Argh! Bad mind pictures! Get out!"#  
  
I hear 014 giggle.  
  
"Oh, Haw-haw-haw(!)" I say nasally, checking the experiment. He's gone, thankfully. It's just the thought that's a little creepy.  
  
The others experiments are relaxing now, exploring the area we're in.  
  
"Hey, what's that place?" I ask the other two, nodding towards an area. They shrug. "Wanna see?" They shrug.  
  
It's a long, deep area with lots of stools about. Inside, there's a long, wooden wall kind of thing, where all the stools are. Above the opening to it, it says 'Bar'.  
  
"Heya Strangers!" A Mercy experiment says, standing behind the wooden wall as we sit on the stools. I mean, I stand while the others sit. "What'll ya' have?"  
  
The experiment is about 4ft 2", Tan-coloured fur, wide ears, tiny antennae, wearing a belt with two knives in it and a poker dealer's cap.  
  
"Sorry, have?" 550 asks, puzzled. The experiment blinks, nonplussed.  
  
"Don't tell me you children of Jumba've never had Alcohol before?" 014 shakes her head.  
  
"Alright, seeing you've never had it, your first drinks are on the house. By the way, name's Charlatan." Says the experiment, filling two glasses and a bowl with liquid. "Scotch." He adds, seeing our puzzled faces, pointing at the bottle. He hands the bowl to me and the others take their glasses.  
  
"Hey, I'll try anything once." I say, putting the bowl on top of the wooden wall. It smells… Unique. I lap some up at the same time as the others drink up.  
  
Hmm… Not bad. A taste I don't really like in there- but- I wheeze suddenly, coughing as my throat burns. The others take on similar reactions.  
  
"Hoyayayayahhh!" 014 gasps, closing her eyes a second.  
  
"Wha-whoa!" growls 550, grabbing at his head, turning a Royal blue. Charlatan chuckles.  
  
"Yeah. Strong stuff, huh?" He laughs. He shakes the bottle slightly. "More?" We shake our heads, rubbing our throats. He laughs again. "Alright, see ya' around."  
  
"(Note to self,)" I gasp. "(_Never_ go there again.)"  
  
"C'mon, let's find somewhere to sit." says 550.  
  
"How long is that Blubber-butt going to take with those rooms?" I grumble a few minutes later, lying down on my stomach as 014 and 550 sit by a table on chairs. I absentmindedly stick my tongue up my nose. Hey, it's an instinct! Our nose-mucus helps us calm down in times of stress. (Even though it is disgusting…)  
  
"Hey, lay off." 014 says, looking round. "Other people seem to like it here. Just look at 435! He's lovin' it! So is 512!"  
  
"Hey, you're boyfriend's back(!)" says 550 sarcastically, pointing towards the door. I look round to see that orange experiment from before.  
  
"Hoo-ray(!)" I cheer un-enthusiastically, watching him. He tries to get people's attention by shouting.  
  
"Yeah, like that's ever going to work." Says 550, looking the other way.  
  
Huh? The guy's staring at his hand as if he wants to fry it or something! A ball or something's forming in the middle of his palm. Once it grows to 1ft-cubed, he lets it float. He then puts his hand behind it and clicks his fingers.  
  
"AAAARRGHHHH!" I yell, grabbing hold of my ears, along with everyone else. A huge explosion of sound just resonated out from the ball thing. "OW!"  
  
"Now, if I could have everyone's attention over here for a moment." He says, looking at us all. Well, you got it now! Waddya want?  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sonar. I am an angel of Mercy and I am here to send a message to the children of Jumba."  
  
Children of Jumba? Yeah, right! Like I'd ever call Fat Boy 'Daddy'!  
  
"Your worries are over. 552's reign of terror will fall to an angel of Mercy named Psyche!"  
  
"Angel of mercy?" I ask 014, raising an eyebrow. "Who does he think he is? A saint or something?"  
  
"552?" says 014, shocked. "This 'Psyche' is going to get rid of 552?!?" her face breaks into a happy grin. "YESSS!!!!!"  
  
Everyone cheers at the news of 552, but 'Sonar' waves his arms about again.  
  
"Do not celebrate just yet! Psyche cannot be harmed by 552. So, her talents have come at a price. The message I bring you goes out to all the females who are mated. Take your mates and make sure they are on short leashes."  
  
Short leashes? What does he think we males are, Trogs?  
  
"Jumba has promised Psyche any male she chooses."  
  
I'm listening now.  
  
"So, there is good news for those who are mated to weaklings."  
  
Fine, insult us!  
  
"She is only looking for a strong male."  
  
Well, that _might_ include me…  
  
"And ladies, don't be so sure your male won't go to her if she asks. She is very voluptuous and very persuasive. There, you have been warned. She is coming soon." He runs off.  
  
"He has low self-esteem, huh?" I ask 550, smirking at him.  
  
"Uh-huh." He says, distracted.  
  
"What's up? Thinking about that 'Strong Male' position?" I ask him, sitting up. "Well give up. That position's taken by _Moi_."  
  
"Hah!" says 014, glancing at us both. "She's looking for strong males!" 550 blushes slightly. I give her a withering look.  
  
"You're just jealous." I say, working on my coat, licking it clean like an Earth cat. "Me and 550've got as much chance as anyone else." (I've got a lot of Earth animal habits, haven't I? I even scratch my ear with my hind foot… Ok, too much detail.)  
  
"(I'm not even sure if I _want_ to go for it or not!)" Whispers 550, glancing at 014. "(I mean with…)"  
  
"What're you two confiding about?" asks 014 suspiciously.  
  
"Hey, calm down!" I say, glancing at 550. "I'm just saying that I'm the only one around here with enough talent for her."  
  
"Uh-huh?" says 014. "So do the other 240 males."  
  
The doors behind us open. We turn to look.  
  
Standing in the doorway is that Sonar guy, along with that… Focus!! That experiment from before. She must be Psyche. She looks around as the room goes quiet.  
  
"_I was running! Gotta stay in top shape_!" says Psyche in a whiney voice, glaring at Sonar. "You lying sack of-" She slaps him around the head. "That's the last time I trust a mangy little fairy like you!" She grabs Sonar's ear and begins to twist it.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Psyche, stop! That hurts!" Sonar whimpers, trying to tug away.  
  
"(That's the point…)" She whispers cruelly. Ooh, she is _nasty_! But nice… She looks up as the bartender waves at her. "Charlatan!" she says happily, dropping Sonar.  
  
"(What got under her skin?)" I mutter, looking to 550 as the pair sit down at the wooden wall.  
  
"(I dunno, but I hope it isn't contagious!)" 550 says, looking anywhere but at 014.  
  
"(Speaking of contagious, why're we talking in whispers?)" Asks 014, giggling a little. "C'mon! Let's talk about something!" she adds in a louder voice. I look at 'Psyche'. She's laughing at something, Sonar winking at Charlatan.  
  
"Hey, the 'Ice-queen' has emotions!" I say, nodding towards her. I spy out of the corner of my eye (Something beginning with(!)) 435 talking about something. "Anyway," I say to the pair, getting up. "I'm off for now. See ya'."  
  
"What?!?" they say in unison, glancing at each other. Hah! That'll force 'em to talk to each other! I walk away, smirking.  
  
"Hey, 435!" I say, walking to his table, smirking. He turns to look at me.  
  
"Hey!" he says, waving me to come over. "Un-even! Di'n't realise you hadn't been caught!" The others in the group greet me with the same kind of responses. I sit on the floor on the right of him.  
  
"So, what's 'bin going on here?" I ask him as the others start talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Nothing much, except for viewing that _par-tic-u-larly_ fine experiment of Mercy's."  
  
"But you've already got a mate." I say, looking round. "Say, where is 512 anyway?"  
  
"Aw, she's just gone to 'Powder her antennae' as she puts it." He says, using air-quotes. "Why don't they just say what they mean? Anyway, where were we?  
  
"You having a mate already."  
  
"Oh yeah. So?"  
  
"Ooh, you're pushin' it mate." I say, laughing at him. "512'll clobber you."  
  
"(Hey, can it!)" He whispers suddenly, looking over my shoulder. "(She's commin' over from the bar.)" I look behind me and sure enough, she's sidling over to us. Out of the corner of my eye, I see 435 pretend not to notice.  
  
"Dude, the girl who wants a mate is coming over here." Says one of the experiments to him.  
  
"435, she's totally coming here to see you, man." Says another.  
  
"I don't blame her…I am, after all, the strong male in the room compared to you weaklings." He says, looking around. Everyone except me laughs. Heh-heh-heh(!) Oy…  
  
"But what about 512?" I ask. He glares at me a second, then falls back on the calm face.  
  
"My mate isn't here, and what she doesn't know, won't hurt her." 435 says, trying to act like he's all that.He's such a bighead. How the Blitznack do I know a trog him?  
  
Psyche stops on the opposite side of the table to him, to my right. She leans in slightly, looking at 435 alluringly. He leans in, a smooth smile on his face.  
  
"Hi there…" she says, blinking slowly. Ooh… Her voice sounds so silky from here… I can't help wagging my tail.  
  
"Hello to you too…" 435 replies, un-moving. Riveting(!) She's about to speak again when she takes a breath through her nose. She pauses, sighs, then looks straight into his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." She says. "I didn't realize you were mated."Huh? How could she tell? She walks back to the wood- (Bar. It's called a Bar.) 435 calls to her;  
  
"Hey, wait!" But it's too late. She's gone. He turns to me angrily and punches me on the arm. "Idiot! She must have heard you! Now I'll never get a chance with her!"  
  
"What. Chance?" says a steely voice from behind us. 435 cringes, then turns towards 512. She's glaring plasma bolts, hands on her hips.  
  
"The chance to get back at Psyche!" I say quickly, smiling fearfully at 512. "She just came right over here and asked him, even though he said he had a mate! She just wouldn't listen, even when he said she could never take your place!"  
  
"Really?" she says, her gaze softening, looking at 435. As she looks the other way, I wink at 435.  
  
"Yeah, of course!" he says, catching on. "No-one can replace you, dear!"  
  
"Oh, that is so sweet!" she says kindly. Suddenly she growls staring towards Psyche. "I'll teach _her_ to ask my mate!" She storms away, a couple of other girls following her. 435 turns to me.  
  
"I owe you one, mate!" he says, sighing with relief.  
  
"You owe me six." I say, nodding towards 512's attack party. "She could have got _them_ on you!"  
  
"Good point." He says worriedly, watching 512 square up to Psyche. We can't hear what they're saying, but we can still see it.  
  
"Anyway, I godda be going." I say, walking back to 550 and 014.  
  
"Odd!" says 014 happily, eager to talk to someone else.  
  
I'm about to say something when 512 is suddenly blown clear across the room, smashing into the steel wall. I snap round, staring where she's come from.  
  
Psyche's holding up her hand, shaking her head slightly.  
  
"My creator, you children are stupid." She mutters, looking round. "HELLO! I'M FIGHTING 552 FOR A REASON!! If I have the power to defeat him, what makes you think I can't tear you in two… like… like… tissue paper?!!!" Everyone's silent. Sonar speaks to her.  
  
"Are you crazy?!? Why did you use your AT boundary like that?!?"  
  
"I warned her." She says calmly.  
  
"I think you may have killed her…" he mutters, looking towards 512's unconscious body.  
  
"You warned her."  
  
"Whoa…" I hear someone mutter. We've all probably toned out Psyche to see 512. She's bleeding from the back of her head, arm twisted back on itself. No-one's arm can bend like that. Not even mine, and I'm pretty flexible. Unfortunately for her, she seems to have landed on something sharp and serrated…

* * *

A/N. _Whoa! That was a long chapter_!

(#) 135 has never seen a gay experiment before, or even heard of the concept, so probably would react like that. No offence to anyone.


	9. HellO there!

Here it is!

* * *

There _are_ some good things about being in other people's homes: You don't do chores. We're on a little balcony thing, looking over the auditorium, watching the Mercy mass beneath us, getting ready for work. 

"Isn't chaos grand…?" asks 550, looking over the railing at the experiments below.

"You're programming's surfacing…" mutters 014, tapping his shoulder.

"No, not really…" he says, looking over the edge. "I just like chaos."

"And you call yourself a Pacifist(!)" I joke, looking over the edge through the railings. We can see everyone up here. Including 'Miss Psychic' from before. Oh, Great(!) Sound-man's here as well. What's that trog doing now?

"As if he could hear anything in _this_ racket." I say, nodding at him.

"Well, he _is_ designed for sound…" said 014, glancing at him. I watch as they walk under the balcony. Just a bit to the right and I could get them with a spit-wad… Naw. Psyche'll probably kill me.

"Snar! Snar!" someone down there says. Huh? Who's beautiful voice is that? I see the owner…

"(Wh-wh-whoa! He-llo there!! Where've you been hiding?)" I say breathlessly to myself, staring at this beauty.

She's about 3ft 9"; Bright yellow coloured fur, paler yellow on her chest etc with four markings; a red Heart on her chest, a black Spade on her left wrist, a red Diamond on her forehead and a black Club on her right wrist. (Complicated, huh?) Her antennae point upwards for a start, and then fall back over her head.

"(Oh my Creator…)" I whisper, staring at her like I stared at Psyche before. More so. "(She's fabulous…)" I add, my mouth open, my face blank.

"Hey Odd?" asks 550, tapping my head with his finger. And bruising it. "What's up? You look like you've never seen a girl before or something!"

"Not one that _magnificent_!" I say, completely astonished by her appearance. I could just stay here forever, watching her…

"Er, Wherever-the-Blitznack-this-base-is to Odd! Hello?" I hear 014 say. I feel someone shaking my shoulders. I ignore them. "Nope, we've lost him." I hear 014 say to 550. "Anyway, see ya' Odd." I hear them go. I grunt slightly to say goodbye, not looking away from her.

"(Lucky people…)" I say, watching her give hello hugs to everyone in the group below me, me feeling quite jealous.

I see Sound-boy talk to her a second. She says something back. Oh, I wish I could hear what they're saying! Sound-boy nods, smiling. She jumps suddenly, cheering. Sound-boy says something, pinching her cheek gently.

"(Get your filthy hands off her before I rip them off ya'!!)" I snarl quietly, digging my fingers into the ledge angrily. I see Bar-boy walk up to the group. Ah, so that's the crew then: Sound-boy, Bar-boy, Miss Psychic and… _Her_…

* * *

"Not bad, not bad…" I say, my head under the bed sheet, sniffing about. All of Jumba's experiments are in a place called 'The Seventh Circle', which, to be honest, beat's Jumba's living quarters hands down.

"But kinda small…" 014 whines, moving her feet back and forth impatiently, sat on the bed. "Hardly room to run…"

"Well, Doc Whatever-it-is did say that it's for two experiments instead of three." Says 550, checking the state of his multiple sharp teeth in the table mirror.

"Whaddya say?" I ask, slightly muffled, sitting up. I hear them both laugh at me. I can picture it. Me with the bedspread still on my head, my two ears sticking up from the sides. I back out of it, shaking my head.

"Ha-ha(!)" I say, frowning at them both. "So who's sharing a bed? There're only two."

014 and 550 blush, glancing at each other. I roll my eyes. Oy. They make this love thing so complicated! Of course, I don't know what love is… Its obvious 156 never felt anything for me…

"I'll sleep on here." I say, walking to the table. "It's narrow enough for me to be comfortable." I jump up and lay down, closing my eyes. Y'see, Fat Boy's designed me to sleep on narrow things. That's why I didn't like sleeping on the crash mat before. And normally, narrow things aren't that comfy.

"You're welcome." I say, eyes closed before they can say it. There's no need for them to thank me.

"Hey, are you visitors, or do you live here?" I hear from the door. I look to see a green experiment with her hair in pig-tails. Looks kinda cute. She's about 3ft tall, black eyes as usual, wearing what looks like a green mechanic's overall, a bandana covering her ears and no antennae.

"I've never seen you here before. But seeing there's so many of Mercy's children, I can never tell." She adds innocently, clasping her hands behind her back and tilting her head slightly.

"(Aw…)" I hear 014 say, watching the newbie with big eyes.

"No, we're new here." Says 550, grinning at her. "What's your number?"

"Number?" she asks, putting a finger on her bottom lip and looking up. "I can't remember my number. I remember my name though." She falls silent, smiling at us.

"And what _is_ your name?" I ask.

"My name's Tinker." She says, smiling at me. "My friends call me Tink. You can call me Tink too."

"So we're your friends?" 014 asks. Tink nods, eyes closed and smiling.

"Yep!" she says, bouncing on her heels. "We're going to be the best of friends!" She hesitated a second, looking slightly sad. "But I don't know _your_ names…"

"That's alright; we'll tell them you now." I say, glancing at the others. "I'm 135, but you can call me Odd!"

"I'm 014, but you can call me-!" says 014. She stops a second, thinking quickly. "Er…Erm… Lightburst!" she says, sighing with relief.

"I'm 550; al-so called…" he says, thinking a second. "Called… Sneak." He says, shrugging his shoulders at us. "(Sorry. It's all I could come up with!)" He whispers.

"So you're called Odd, Lightburst and Sneak…" says Tink, stroking her chin with her other hand holding her elbow. She smiles at us. "OK. Hey, I just learnt a new game from Psyche and Sonar. Wanna play?"

"Alright then." We say, walking into the corridor with her. We follow her to a wide-ish area.

"All you've got to do," she explains, pulling me nearer everyone. "Is stand there." We do, waiting. "All ready?" she asks. We nod.

"Alright, let's play Wrench!" she laughs, reaching behind her back. Suddenly, she pulls out a giant-size wrench and swings it at us. Unfortunately, 014 is the only one with super-speed.

"I win!" she says happily, jumping up and down on the spot. I try to keep conscious as I stand up, holding the side of my head.

"Ow…" I mutter, rubbing my temple.

"_Bleygen Gleiben_…" blurts 550, blibbering from the floor.

"(If this is how she treats her friends, I'd hate to see her enemies!)" 014 mutters, re-appearing beside the both of us.

"No fair!" says Tink sulkily. "You moved!" 014 smiles apologetically.

"Sorry, that's what I do. I run really fast."

"Oh." She says, forgetting the 'game'. "What do you do?" she asks me.

"I can balance on anything." I say, shaking my head clear. I prove it by jumping onto 014's antlers and balancing on one foot.

"What do you do?" she asks 550. He hesitates, knowing his real function.

"I… er… Look for people." He says finally. "How about you?" he asks Tink.

"I'm an expert with machines and cargo transporters!" she says, brandishing her wrench again.

"Alright… Wait a second…" I say, wondering.

"What is it?" she asks me, putting her wrench back.

"You know Sonar and Psyche?" I ask. She nods. "Who're those two people that hang around with them?"

"Oh, you mean Charlatan and Fortuna?" she replies. I stop listening after that name. Fortuna…The perfect name for the perfect girl…

* * *

Just a little bit to let you know about Mercy lab-life. Please review!!! 


	10. Not JUST a pretty face

Sorry! I couldn't wait!

* * *

"So you actually drink this stuff on purpose?" 014 asks Tink, holding up her glass. It's about two, two and a half hours tops since Tink's 'game'. I've still got the bruise. We're in the bar area. (Jumba forced us. Something called 'Social Bonding'.) Miss Psychic has just shown off her choreographic skills. Alright, she was dancing on the bar. 550 couldn't keep his eyes off her, to 014's jealousy. 

"Yep. My favourite's the Bacardian Cola." Says Tink, shaking her glass gently. "Tastes great, and can get you drunk."

"Drunk…?" asks 550, looking at Tink with slightly un-focused eyes. "What's…? What's drunk?"

"About the stage you're at." She says, taking a sip of Cola.

"Is it?" he asks, squinting at his 5th glass of Vodka. "Well… I think I can not act like this…" He closes his eyes, a shudder passing down his back. He opens his eyes again. "There you are. I don't look, sound or act it, but I'm still drunk."

"How'd you find out how to do that?" 014 asks disbelievingly, stirring her Alco-pop with her straw. She hates the taste of the others.

"349 taught me after she gave me some stuff of Jumba's." He explains, watching Psyche out of the corner of his eye. He smirks to himself. "Even Miss Psychic'll be fooled by it. Whoa, I'm getting disturbing thoughts about her and me…" he groans, rubbing the side of his head. "That's the side effect. I can eventually end up doing anything that comes into my head."

"Why don't you prove it?" I smirk, lapping up my Bacardian Cola. (Tink talked me into it.) "Go for it. If you're going to ask her, I suggest you do it when she's alone."

"Alright." He says, sitting up straighter. He gets up and walks to a seat near her.

"Dead guy walking." I say, lapping up some more.

"Do you mean that literally or figuratively?" asks 014.

"Maybe both." Tink pipes up. "Psyche can get really vicious around males that say the wrong types of things."

"Ooh…" I say, biting my lip. "So introducing her to drunken Sneak isn't a good idea?"

"Nope." She says, missing the point. "He might be lucky."

"Speaking of Lucky…" 014 smirks, sipping her drink. "When're you gonna make a move on miss 'Fortuna'?"

"Hey, hey, be patient!" I say, frowning at her. "Does Fortuna go for types like me?" I ask Tink.

"Hmm." She says, stirring her drink with one finger. "I'm not really sure. She seems more interested in Sonar."

"What?!?" I yelp. "Sound-boy over there?!?"

"Yeah, but don't be too worried. He's gay."

"Oh." I say, wondering what to say now. "Right… I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing for me…"

"Now's your chance!" says 014, pointing to the corner. "Sound-boy's going, leaving Fortuna all on her lonesome!" My stomach cringes as I look round and see her. Then I spot a way out.

"What about Bar-boy?" I ask as a last resort.

"He likes Psyche."

"You've got no choice now…" says 014 smugly, looking at her fingernails.

"Great(!)" I say, whimpering slightly. Blitznack, Blitznack, Blitznack!!!!! I'm only on the admiring from afar stage! There's no way she'll go for me!

"Well, go on!" says 014, waving me away. I reluctantly get up off the floor and walk towards her. What the Blitznack am I going to say?!? Great timing for my mind to go blank(!) Ok. Be relaxed, be relaxed, be relaxed… Panic!

"(Hi…)" I whisper to myself, wondering how to greet her. "(I'm Odd. Naw, that'd scare her off... I'm 135. Naw, too formal…)" I'm only a few paces away when she turns and looks at me.

Oh Blitznack.

"…" I say, trying to say something.

"May I help you?" she asks, looking politely puzzled. C'mon 135! Say something!!!!

"…SorryI'vemadeamistakegoddagobye!!!" I say quickly, turning and nearly running the other way. Aw, what an idiot!!!!! Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!

"…What happened there?" says 014, watching me run back.

"My nerve broke!" I say, almost hyperventilating as I skid to a stop. "I- I- My mind went blank! I- I couldn't think of anything to say!! Aw, what a Kweesta!!" I cup my face in my hands and put my elbows on the table. "Now she'll think I'm a nutcase or something!"

"So it didn't go well?" asks Tink. I give her the worst glare I can muster. She doesn't seem to notice.

"Hey, calm down Odd." Says 014 kindly, patting my shoulder. "You'll have plenty of other chances. Hey, take your mind off it, 550's goin' for it." She adds, with a pinch of jealousy. I look up.

550 walks up to Psyche and sits down on a stool next to her. Whoa, she must be at least tipsy…

"Hi there…" He says, raising an eyebrow flirtingly. Whoa! I've never seen this side of him before! Go 550!

"Hey." She replies, giggling slightly.

"My name's Sneak. What's yours?" he asks, looking her up and down. Uh-oh. Those thoughts of his must be rising…

"Psyche." She says, straightening up. Hey, he might have a chance at this!

"Psyche? That's a nice name."

"It's my name." she titters, tilting her head slightly.

"Yes it is. Hey, are you drunk or something? You seem a bit tipsy. I think you may need to lie down. How about I… accompany you to your room? We don't want anyone taking advantage of you in this state, now do we?"

"(Whoa!)" I say, staggered. He's really gettin' in there!

"How about I order?" she says, looking into his eyes. "Hey, Barman!" She shouts, waving to him. "A bottle of rum here! And 9 glasses!"

"9?" asks 014, as stunned as I am. "I doubt even 550 could hide _that_ much drunkenness!" The drinks arrive, then Psyche pours until the bottle is empty.

"Are we going to have a drinking game before we go?" He asks, half-closing his eyes at her. She smiles sweetly, bottle in hand.

"(Not quite…)" She says, raising the empty bottle slightly.

Suddenly, in one swift movement, she brings the bottle down on the edge of the bar, smashing the wide container part of it, so she's left holding the bottle-neck with razor sharp spikes on the end of it.

"(She's not-!)" 014 breathes, standing up quickly.

"She is!!" I gasp, jumping up as well.

550 blanches, terrified. A second later, she rams the sharp part of the bottle straight into his chest, slicing open deep cuts. He chokes, mouth open and screaming in pain.

The bar quickly falls silent, listening to 550's screams of anguish. He falls silent, gasping in agony, staring at her.

"You made one mis-calculation." She says, smirking at him. She leans forward and whispers in his ear;

"(I'm not drunk yet.)" She twists the bottle sharply, fresh screams erupting from him. She lets go of the bottle, frowning. 550's lifted up by some un-known force and quickly drifted away.

I- I- I turn to 014, completely horror-struck. She stares back, horrified, tears in her eyes. Without a word, we run after him, 014 vanishing from sight as she speeds away.

* * *

Please review. 


	11. A talk with 'Miss High and Mighty'

Alright, this is attempt two at this chap!

* * *

"(T-that bitch…)" whispers 014, tears in her eyes. We're in the hospital wing of the base on the 5th floor, sat with 550. He's on a bed with several wires attached to his body, a mask over his mouth, eyes closed. He's been like that for the past day or two. His chest is covered by blood-spotted bandages and he's breathing irregularly. I'm led down at the end of the bed, 014 sat on the chair next to him. We haven't left his side yet. "(That absolute bitch…)" She strokes his forehead gently, purring to him.

"Hey, who was to know?" I say, trying to calm her down. Even though it is pretty bad. Both Docs say he's got broken ribs from where she stabbed him. "Like Tink said, she's unpredictab-"

"I'll kill her." 014 snarls. She leans forward and gently brushes his antennae. She looks up at me, a look of hatred on her face. "I'll kill her." She repeats, slipping off the chair. She vanishes, but I quickly stick my arm out, and she appears again, coughing. "Let go of me!!" she yells, trying to get out of my grip. I keep hold of her round her waist, holding back tears. I can't stand to see her like this…

"Just stop and think!" I snap. "She'll flatten you!"

"Let GO OF ME!!" she yells, juddering about, tears flying about as she shakes her head from side-to-side. "Let go of me…" she says, overcome by sorrow, shaking less and less. She squeezes her eyes shut and stops resisting, sitting back on her knees.

"…Are you calm now?" I ask, blinking away the water in my eyes. She nods sadly, drawing her hands to her eyes, wiping away the tears.

"(…I'm- I'm sorry…)" she whispers, looking back at him. "(I want to get back at her for him.)"

"Why? It's not your fault." I say, looking at him as well. "It's mine. I never should have told him to give Psyche a try. What an idiot I am…" I drop my eyes, shaking my head.

"(…Don't be thick…)" I hear someone say. I quickly look to the bed. 550's eye is half open, a smile beneath the mask. "(Never should have had that 5th Vodka…)"

"You're awake!" 014 says happily, vanishing, and then appearing next to him.

"(Duh(!))" he laughs, grinning painfully up at her. "(And I felt…)" He lifts up his hand and gently taps his antenna. 014 blushes slightly, looking away.

"550?" I ask warily. "…Sneak? Forgive me?"

"For what?" he asks, leaning up slightly to look at me. "Anyway, it's too late. Already forgiven, buddy." I smile thankingly.

"Well now you're awake, there's no reason for me to be here." I say, smirking at the both of them. "Glad to see you're Ok, 'Sneak'…" I wink, then turn and walk out.

I make my way downstairs. Y'know, to see what's been goin' on. I nose open the 3rd floor door and go into the canteen. I see Experiment 198.

She's Jumba's first secret finder, a prototype for 199. She's 3ft long, quadruped-al but with two other legs (I don't know the proper word for it. She's got 6-legs but walks like me.), yellow-orange fur, minus a round, red spot on her forehead, yellow hair that's tied back in two plats with a hairclip in, her ears are curled up and laid back, like 199's, tiny, 323-like wings on her back and a silk bow tied at the end of her tail.

"-and his real name's Hubert, he's one sixteenth Kleptorisan, he's- Hey Odd!" she says, noticing me. "Come over and join the gossip circle! I'm just talkin' about Doc. Mercy."

"Naw, not really interested." She sniffs at me with her slightly-large nose.

"Oh, really?" she smirks. "Well, I'm sure other people'll interested to know of your crush on one of Mercy's experiments!" Aw, Blitznack!!!! Why did Jumba give her that nose?!?

"Really? Who?" one female says, looking interested.

"Yeah, C'mon girl!"

"Preach it!"

I sigh, walking away. I look around, just for someone to talk to. Then I spy her. Miss Psychic and the gang sat at a table. I growl in the back of my throat at the sight of her. I extend my back claws, striding towards her. Right. Revenge is now! I'm gonna teach her a lesson myself, even if I'm beaten up! I stomp up behind her and yell;

"You!" in my fiercest voice. She turns round in her seat, not even startled.

"And… you want?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't gimme that stuff!" I growl, hackles rising. "You know what you did."

"Psyche?" Sonar asks, puzzled. "What's he talkin' about?"

"What, you don't know?!" I growl, glancing at him before glaring at her. "She's the bitch who stabbed my friend in the chest with a broken bottle!!" The others gasp slightly.

"Psyche?!" Charlatan asks, looking slightly shocked. "Is this guy saying the truth?!"

"Yeah… And what of it?" she sighs, looking at her fingernails.

"Psyche, this is no way to treat guests in our own home!" Lucky reprimands, hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

"Aw, stop bein' all high-and-mighty." She snorts, waving a hand at Lucky. "I read his mind. That 'thing' was plannin' to rape me."

"He was Drunk!!" I snarl, standing right in front of her, placing my hands on the seat of her chair, leaning forward so we're nearly nose-to-nose. "He didn't have a clue what he was thinking! He's a Pacifist, for Blitznack's sake! You should at least apologise for it!!" A few other people begin to stare.

"Drunk?" she says sceptically, pushing me back with one finger. "No way was he drunk. I would've been able to tell."

"He was only drunk physically! He's able to clear his mind, make himself not look, think or act drunk at all!" I snap. She blinks, possibly not believing me. "Alright, your _Royal highness!_" I snarl, loading the last part with sarcasm. "If you're so good, just read his mind now! Or whatever you do!"

"I go to Thoughtland, moron." She sneers, closing her eyes. A few seconds later she re-opens them, looking guilty and amused.

"Well?" I say angrily, sitting down on my hind-legs. She sighs, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, I admit it. He was drunk. Happy now?" She says, raising an eyebrow.

"No, he isn't!" says Lucky, folding her arms. "I think an apology is in order, don't you?" she adds, looking to Sonar and Charlatan. They nod, frowning. She growls angrily, wiping her hand down her face.

"Alright, alright!! Calm down, Jury Squad(!)" She looks to me. "Look, I'm sorry for busting up you friend. It was just self-defensive, as in stop him before he had the chance to do it to me. Really." Hmm… she sounds sincere…

"Alright then." I say, still frowning slightly. "Just one last thing though."

"Which is…?" she says, a slight growl in her voice.

"Could you _please_ stop treating us like Trogs? It's getting annoying about you considering Jumba's experiments lower life forms."

"You don't ask for much, do you(?)" She sighs, rolling her eyes again. "Alright, I'll give it a try…"

"Hey, er… Odd?" Sonar asks. I look to him. "Just wondering… Are you single?" He raises his eyebrows flirtatiously.

"Sorry, Sound-boy." Says Psyche, shaking her head. "Straight."

"It's always the cute ones…" he sighs, circling the rim of his glass with a finger.

"…Should I be freaked out here or not?" I ask, looking between them. They laugh, including Sound-boy. I don't get what's so funny…

"Anyway," says Psyche, looking at the large digital clock on the wall. "Time to get back to Chores." She stares at Lucky a second as the other two get up. A second later, Lucky gasps slightly, going pink under her fur.

"(Really?)" She asks quietly. Psyche nods, glancing at me. What-? What she just tell her? She didn't- Oh no, she didn't just-?! Does she-?! They start walking away. Aw, good. She didn't. I turn and start to walk away.

"Excuse me?" I hear- Oh, Blitznack- Lucky say behind me. I turn and look at her.

"…Erm… Yes…?" I ask, my mind going blank.

"Erm…" she says, rubbing the back of her neck and averting her eyes. "Psyche… Psyche's just told me something… And I, erm, would like to know if it's true…"

"Shoot…" I say, hoping it's not what I think it is.

"Well… To put it blandly… Do you have a crush on me?" she says, looking back to me.

…

"(Well, there's no point in denying it…)" I mutter, sighing. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. Ever since I first saw you."

"…Oh." She says, blushing slightly. "I never thought anyone would like _me_. I mean, Psyche's beautiful, you can't deny, but me…" she shrugs sadly. "I'm just plain."

"You've _really_ got those words in the wrong order…" I say, smiling disbelievingly. She gets the meaning of what I said, laughing politely. "Hey… how about we meet up sometime?"

"Hmm…" she says to herself, tapping her lip. "How about the dance recital I'm going to be in?"

"You're gonna be in a dance recital?"

"Oh, yeah. Sonar's helping me with my costume, but I'm a little bit stuck on the choreography."

"Well… I suppose _I_ could help you there. I _was_ designed to be a gymnast."

"Really? Oh, wow! That's actually kinda cool! I was just designed to manipulate luck."

"You think gymnastics is cool and _you_ can change luck? Well, you must have been changing it for me to meet you…"

"You're just saying sweet things to get me to like you, aren't you(?)"

I shrug my shoulders, smiling nervously.

"I don't mind," she says quickly. "I'm just saying-!"

_"Experiment 777; please report to the cargo bay for your Chores._" The PA system says.

"Oh no!!" She suddenly says, hands drawn to her mouth in shock. "That's me! I'm sorry; I've got to get going!"

"Sorry to have kept you!" I yell at her retreating back.

"No worries! See you later!" She yells back, opening and going through a door.

Ok, what just happened then? I actually had a conversation with her. Without running away!

I grin to myself, making up a little happy dance as I walk back to the 5th floor, ignoring the stares of the other experiments.

"Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah!" I chant happily, almost skipping up the stairs. I nose open the infirmary door. "Oh yeah! Oh ye-!" I pause, watching this little scene. A faint smile creeps onto my face, realising what Psyche was so amused about when she visited 550's mind.

They're gently rubbing foreheads, 550's antennae wrapped around 014's antlers, eyes closed, purring gently. It's our equivalent of a kiss. (You _really_ don't want to know the French version equivalent.) Should I interrupt them or wait until they split? …The split option. 014'll tear me to pieces. I sit down and clap my front paws together as they come apart, a big grin plastered on my face. They look round, blushing slightly.

"I _knew_ you two liked each other!" I laugh, walking over to them. "All you needed was a push in the right direction."

"Or a stab." 550 grins, tapping his bandages lightly.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how was it?" I wonder, lying down at the foot of the bed.

"Hmm…" says 014, rubbing her chin. "It just felt… Natural. 550's my best friend." She puts her hand on his. "I just wanted to show how much he meant to me."

"Same here." 550 says. "It was as if our friendship before didn't mean as much as we meant to the other. That kiss sent us over the threshold."

"Ok, you guys are going theological on me," I laugh slightly, shaking my head. "You know how theology confuses me."

"Along with anything else remotely intelligent(?)" Says 014, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! Such an insult(!)" I say as sarcastically, grabbing at one of my hearts. (Yeah, I have two hearts. No big.) Now I _know _they're the same as before!

"Oh, yeah!" I remember suddenly. "I talked to Psyche. She said she's really sorry, and wanted to defend herself before you had a chance to do whatever-you-thought-up to her. I don't think she wanted you to regret that experience." I add, looking to 550.

"Oh…" 014 says, looking slightly out-of-place. "Well… She doesn't seem that bad then…"

* * *

Is this version better?


	12. Drastic change of plan

This chapter brings out the best in their characters, I think.

Oh, everyone? I suggest you re-read the bottom of the previous chapter before reading this. I've changed it slightly.

* * *

"#(Dooh, de-do, de-do, de-do,)#" I hum quietly to myself, eyes closed, listening to the phonic translator receiver. I'm led on 550's bed, headphones over my ears, listening to a transmission from a planet called Erith, or Earth, or whatever it's called. It's a song called, erm…Am Dulci Jubloi, or something. It's actually kinda catchy.

I'm led on 550's bed because he and 014've gone to find out how long we'll be here. I mean, we can't be staying here on a permanent basis, can we?

I feel a sharp tap on my head, indicating their return. I open my eyes to a shocked looking 014 and a forlorn 550.

"What? What's up?" I ask worriedly, looking between them.

"There's a major problem…" 550 says. "We aren't leaving."

…What?

"Run that by me again, this time, making sense…" I say.

"Jumba's making plans to stay here permanently. He and the other Doc've got ideas they want to share. And where Jumba doesn't go, we stay." 014 says.

"…No way." I say, getting up and hopping onto the floor. "There's no way I'm staying here with Miss Psychic on the loose."

"What? Why not? You heard her yourself, she's sorry she did that to me." 550 says. "And anyway, you haven't really got a choice in the matter."

"Sure she's sorry now, but what about the next time? And the time after that? I'm telling you, if we don't meet her standards, we're Trog meat in her eyes. She could, can, and probably will, kill each and every one of us if she wanted to." I say, pacing about. "And…" I look to them. "We do have a choice. There's always… escape."

"…Now _you've_ got to be kidding!" 550 says, rubbing his face. "There's no way to get out of here- and anyway, where're we going to go when we do?!? …I've got to say, I agree with you, but… we godda have a place to go when we're out." I hesitate. That's a thought…

"(I know someplace…)" 014 says quietly, looking down. We both turn to look at her. She looks back up, with a worried look on her face.

"I'm not sure if I should say, though. I promised Jumba I wouldn't, and everyone's except Psyche's been so nice here to Jumba's experiments. I'm not going to betray their trust by running out on their hospitality." She says finally, a determined look on her face.

"What? Why not?!" I yell, stepping towards her. 014 backs off a step, a scared look on her face.

"014, get real! This- This isn't the right way to live! In constant fear- Do you want to carry on like this? Do you?! Terrified that if you do one thing out of place when she's around, you'll be wiped off the map?!? You _have_ to tell us-!"

"ODD!" 550 shouts, standing between me and 014, a snarl on his face. I snarl at him fiercely, extending my claws. "Calm. Down." He says patiently, staring right at me. "014 doesn't _have_ to tell us _anything_. Got it?"

I breathe heavily, just wanting to jump right at him. 014 cringes behind 550, with- …fear in her eyes.

Oh…

Oh _Blitznack…_

What the hell was I thinking? Jump and attack my best friends?! My face changes from anger and hatred to fear and sorrow.

"(…Guys-)" I start, but 550 holds a hand up, nodding gently.

"(It's fine.)" He breathes, turning to 014. I look to her, trying to say it without saying it. 014 gulps, then nods, a faint smile on her face.

"(Now…)" 550 says, manoeuvring himself to stand right in front of 014. She looks up at him, but her gaze falls, looking at her feet.He softly places a claw under her chin, gently lifting her head to look at him in the eyes.

"(…Please, _Bushibu_?)" He whispers, moving his finger and sliding his hand onto her cheek. "(The place you know may be our only way out of here. There _are_ things better than this place that we can escape to. Besides, Odd's got his points. We'll probably be dead in a month or two. Please… If we mean _anything_ to each other, please tell us...)" She looks him straight in the eyes, weighing up her options. There's a lengthy pause, with me feeling very uncomfortable.

"(…_Dree-gel Vinn_.)" She sighs, looking away. "(On the planet _Bizmila_. It's further away from Turo than this place is, with no federation breathing down our necks. I've memorised the co-ordinates. I heard Jumba talk of escaping there if Mercy's discovered, but he swore me to keep quiet about it…)"

"(Thank you, my love...)" he whispers, licking the bridge of her nose. (A quick version of the antennae rubbing.)

"Is it inhabited?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"The whole northern hemisphere _is_ the city, with the south one seas and deserts. Anyway, another experiment escaped there during the raid, I think…" 014 says, trying to remember. "…yeah. It was 621, I think. He landed on the north part."

"Hopefully, so will we." I say. I blink. Did I just say-?

"So will we?" 014 asks. "So… we're actually going for it? Escaping?"

"Well… Yeah, I guess we are." I say, slightly stunned.

"But, Odd, what about Fortuna?" 550 asks. "You and here were just going to get together!"

"…Oh, yeah." I sigh. I had hoped this topic wouldn've come up.

"…I guess ...I'll have to leave her here. She'll never leave her friends and family just for someone with a… Stupid crush on her…" I sigh heavily, shaking my head and looking down.

"(That's all it was, and that's all it'll ever be…)" I try and tell myself, blinking the threatening tear away. "Getting out of here's more important than our feelings." I snap, looking back up, angry at myself for feeling like this.

"All for…?" I add, raising my hand. 550 does as well, but painfully. (The stab-wound.) 014 hesitates, but holds her hand up.

"…So, when're we gonna do it?" 550 asks.

"…Let's make it tomorrow morning." 014 says. "We need time to think this through."

"Right, tomorrow morning it is." I say, jumping on the table and lying down. "Oh, and keep away from 198 and the psychic experiments. They'll be able to find out from us. See you guys later, I've got something to work on." They nod and walk out.

"Guys?" I call to them. They peer round the door-frame. "…I'm sorry for blowing up like that. Especially at you, 014. 550, thanks for smoothing things out." They nod, smiling, then exit.

I wait a few seconds, then take out a piece of paper and a Laser pen from the drawer beneath me…

* * *

Please give your opinions on this radical plot-change. 


	13. The plan in motion

Um, Hi everybody… (Sweat-drops) Look, it's not my fault I've not been updating! I've got exams in 2 weeks! I hope that this'll make up for the silence!

* * *

I open my eye, looking left, right. No-one in the corridor. I open both and hop silently off the table. I sneak up to 014 and 550 led on the bed, 550's arm behind 014's shoulders. Weird, I thought 550 didn't sleep… Oh, well. Must be making up for lost time.

"(Hey, Psch, wake up, lovebirds…)" I whisper, poking them with my nose. Eugh, 550 smells terrible… 550 growls, turning over in his sleep, but stopped by 014. His eyes open blearily, looking to his trapped arm. He glances up, noticing me.

"(What, now?)" He asks, stifling a yawn.

"(Yep.)" I nod. He nods back, gently shaking 014's shoulder.

"(…_Naga chemuga_…)" she mutters, curling up into a ball. 550 licks her on the bridge of her nose. She opens an eye, groaning.

"(You can tell she isn't a morning person(?))" I say to 550, nosing her to get up.

"(Why'd we have to go now?)" She groans, sitting up. "(It's only 3 in the morning…)"

"(Why'd you think? Everyone's asleep.)" I say, walking to the table and opening the drawer. I take out the letter I've written to Jumba and place it on the table. "(Sorry, Fortuna…)" I sigh to myself, wishing she could come with us.

"(C'mon, let's get this over with.)" 014 says, climbing out of bed.

"(Wait. Let's just splash up before we go. We need to be alert.)" I say, walking to the sink. I fill it up with ice-cold water, then after a minute, duck my whole face in it.

"(BRR-WHOA!)" I say in a loud whisper, taking my face out, now wide awake. "(I feel peppy!)" 550 and 014 do likewise, only 014 slightly more annoyed about it.

"(Alright, we're awake, can we do it now?)" She says angrily, shaking herself dry.

"(…Yeah.)" I say, making for the doors. I peer out. "(Ready? Go!)"

014 vanished from sight, and I feel a sharp breeze rush by me. About half a minute later, she returns, looking nervous.

"(There aren't many people about, and no-one's standing guard in the Cargo bay.)" She relays, panting slightly. We all run out of the room, down the corridors. 014 was right. It's deserted around here.

"(It's just up ahead.)" 014 says, walking backwards at our running speed. She loves to show off when she can.

"(…Odd?)" I hear a voice say. We freeze in place, not looking round. "(Odd, what're you doing?)" I look round to see Lucky leaning back around a corner at us.

"((You guys go ahead.))" I say even quieter to 014 and 550. "((I'll work something out.))" As they run down the corridor, I walk to her.

"(Odd, what is going on!)" She whispers angrily, folding her arms. "(I don't know about you, but the rest of Jumba's children seem to actually sleep from time to time!)"

"(Lucky, we're not trying to get to sleep.)" I say unemotionally. "(We're escaping.)"

"(…What?)" She asks, furrowing her brow. "(What're you talking about? Why would you be escaping?)"

"(Psyche.)" I say, looking away. "(She may be your friend, but she's a psycho.)"

"(…Psyche? A psycho? No… Not Psy-)"

"(She kills without a second thought.)" I say forcefully, growling slightly. "(She thinks we're the scum of the universe. She kills everyone who stands up to her.)"

Lucky remains silent, looking at me a few seconds, then looks away.

"(…Well?)" I ask, waiting for an argument.

Silence.

"(Now you see my point.)" I say. "(…I was going to ask you to come with us, but…)"

"(…But I knew that you couldn't.)" I sigh, lifting my head and smiling at her. "(I knew that you just couldn't leave everything you'd ever known to come with me to an uncertain future.)" She takes a step closer.

"(…That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard.)" She sighs, folding her arms again.

"(Lucky… You don't know how much I'm going to miss you…)" I sigh, my eyes starting to tear up. I shake my head to get rid of them.

But she puts a hand on my face, stopping me shaking. I blink and look up to her, puzzled.

"(I think I do…)" She smiles, wiping my tear away. "(You're a great friend, Odd. And I hope you find someone just like you. Sweet, dependable, handsome… Slightly insane.)"

She giggles at the last bit. I give a weak smile.

"(I won't tell anyone about the escape, I promise.)" She swears, smiling faintly. "(Goodbye, 135…)" She walks away down the corridor. She turns back, winks, and then vanishes from sight.

"(Where've you been?)" 550 asks when I catch up with them, back against the wall, peering round the corner.

"(Where do you think(?))" 014 says, rubbing her arm. She's got quite a big bruise there.

"(What happened?)" I ask, nodding at it.

"(_That_ happened!)" She growls, jabbing her thumb at the corner. 550 moves aside as I look round the corner. The corridor's empty and the cargo bay door's wide open.

"(What? There's nothing there!)" I growl, glancing back at the pair of them.

"(Oh yeah? Try this…)" 550 says, digging his claws into the metal wall. He tears a small piece off, leans past me and throws it at the Cargo-bay door.

As soon as the piece came into the area of the door, a fist instantly appeared, swiping the metal away. The fist was attached to a 3ft 9" high Mercy experiment, dark blue with purple stripes on his arms, legs and on his back. His black eyes, all three of them, have no eyelids, and his nose is blunt, black and rounded. His ears are thin and curled, like 014's, and his tail has a small, spiky ball on the end of it.

He snorts, looking about, clawing at the air unconsciously. After a few seconds, he nods to himself, spins rapidly on the spot, and then vanishes, tiny dots flying away from the spot and dissipating.

"(Okay, that happened…)" I whine, tapping my 'fingers' on the floor in worry. "(How the Blitznack're we gonna get past him?)"

We turn around as we hear rapid footsteps. I gasp in disbelief as I see Lucky skid round the corner, looking terrified.

"(Lucky!)" I grin, watching her run up. "(What're y-?)"

"Run! Run now!" She shouts, looking behind her. "It's Psyche! She's gone insane!"

"What?"

"Psyche!"

"Here?" We all shout at once.

"Who's there?" the experiment around the corner shouts, quickly re-forming.

"We have to go, NOW!" She pleads, skidding to a brief stop in front of us. "You were right, Odd, she's gone Psycho! She accused me of having a crush on Sonar, then she went all-!"

"GET! BACK! HERE!" Someone roars, storming around the corner.

It's Psyche alright, but not as I've seen her before. Her eyes are narrowed to deathly slits, glowing a crackling yellow, tears trickling down her cheek. Her teeth are bared as well as her claws. Her usually immaculate hair is strewn around her face, her antennae tangled up in it. She snarls at us, glowering at Lucky.

"Who're these? Some more for your personal Harem?" She yells, balling her hands into fists, silver blood trickling out from between her fingers. "I despise doing this Lucky, especially to you, but you've pushed me TOO FAR!"

"(Oh, my Creator…)" The guard experiment gasps to himself, staring with uttermost horror at Psyche.

"This doesn't concern you!" she snaps, momentarily forgetting us. She puts her hands up in front of her as if she was opening a pair of curtains, then rips them apart savagely. The guard screams in pain, clutching himself as he's shredded in half, dissipating instinctively. He's probably OK, unlike us.

"(Now…)" she breathes, looking back to us. "(Where were we…?)"

"((Odd…))" Lucky says in the quietest possible whisper, only just moving her lips. "((When I say 'Now', run to a ship…))"

"As I told you," Psyche says, frowning. "You cannot have him. You _will_ not have him. Sonar. Is. Mine…" She curls her fingers up, cupping mid-air. Two orbs of crackling blue appear in each hand. She drops her hands, but the orbs stay there.

"Goodbye, Lucky." She says, nodding gently. Suddenly, the two orbs shot out at us, a band of golden lightning connecting them.

"Now!" Lucky shouts, squaring up to the orbs. Suddenly, her card symbols light up, partially blinding me as she stares at Psyche. A bright pulse shoots out of her eyes, slicing through the orbs and at Psyche.

The orbs detonate, purple smoke exploding from them, blotting out Psyche from view, so we can't tell whether she's hit or not.

"What're you waiting for?" She yells, the glow gone, her eyes closed as she clutches her head. "Run!" We snap around and run into the hanger, heading for the nearest ship.

It's a Zero-space-er. I… I didn't think those things even existed… They're that rare… They're rarer than rare… Only one was ever made… and it's sitting in front of us. How did he get it?

It's 25ft long, 15ft wide and 12ft high, a long, torpedo-like shape. It's a bluey-green colour, like Psyche's fur, with six sets of triangular wings, twelve in all in groups of two. (A pair above and a pair below.) On the back, there're three engines in a triangle. Huge, they are. There're about 20 windows on the sides, each showing the grey interior. It's standing on four pieces of triangular landing gear, holding the ship about 4ft above the ground.

"Don't stand there and gawp!" 550 yells, grabbing one of my ears and yanking it sharply. (Just like Jumba used to do…) "Get on the ship!"

"What about-!" I say, jumping into the underbelly through the open hatch.

"Right here!" Lucky yells, running underneath and jumping up. She misses, falling back down. But her hand's grabbed by someone else's.

Mine.

"Don't worry, I gotcha." I smile, pulling her up into the ship. She clambers in and kneels up.

Directly in front of me. We're so close, our noses brush. There's a moment of silence. Even in the middle of the frantic escape, time freezes as we stare into each other's eyes.

"(Um…)" she murmurs, ears lowering and cheeks reddening under her fur.

"(Erm…)" I splutter back, my throat tightening and my brain going numb.

"Hey!" Someone yells, shattering the moment. "Clear the doors!" 550 yells again, franticly hacking into the controls. (Well, he _is_ a computer expert!) We roll aside as the door hisses shut under us.

And… um… I end up led on my back with Lucky, um… lying across my stomach.

"Is she still after us?" Lucky asks, scrabbling off me, us two as red as each other.

"I can't tell," 550 growls, pushing buttons and re-connecting wires at the same time. "I've only just got the ignition program up and running, never mind about outside cameras!"

"I'll check." I say, jumping up and going to a window. I see Psyche standing at the entrance to the cargo bay, staring at us.

I don't get it. She's just standing there, staring at us. It's creepy. I look the other way, the ship starting to move. The outside-doors are still shut.

"We need to open the outside doors!" I yell, glancing back to them.

"I got it!" 014 yells, running to the door.

"Wait-wait!" I shout suddenly, staring at the outside doors. "They're opening already!"

The huge doors are opening, glowing slightly blue, like someone's- I look back to Psyche.

"Lucky…" I say, glancing back to her. "I think someone wants to talk to you…" I step down as Lucky moves to look out. She looks out; a sad / scared look on her face with tears in her eyes. But after a few seconds, she smiles gently, a tear rolling down her face.

I reach up and put my hand into hers. She squeezes it, glancing back to give a brief smile.

"Standby for launch." 550 says, gesturing towards the empty seats. He's already buckled in the driver's seat, strewn with wires. We quickly get in the seats, the ship powering up around us.

"(…Goodbye, everyone…)" Lucky smiles, looking out of the window.

"Clear of the hanger doors." 014 calls forward to 550 from the back, zooming up and clipping herself in.

"Activating artificial gravity. Setting co-ordinates for _Bizmila_, in the _Grougre_ cluster. Powering up the Zero-space engine." 550 reels off, busy at the controls. "We're far enough away. Will you do the honours, 014?"

"Hold onto your lunches, ladies and germs," 014 laughs, opening the plastic covering of a big blue button on the control panel. "Because we."

She presses the button.

"Are."

The whole ship starts vibrating violently, a tremendous roar from the engines behind us.

"OUT OF HERE!"

Out of the window, I see the blue wings become white hot against the blackness of deep space, hundreds of multi-coloured sparks flying off the hull as stars seem to streak by us. Then I hear a titanic explosion, the blackness outside erupt into pure white.

There's a few seconds silence.

"YEAH!" 550 yells, obliterating the silence.

"WE DID IT! WE ACTUALLY DID IT!" 014 laughs, grabbing hold of her antlers, trying to contain her excitement.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE IN THE HISTORY BOOKS!" Lucky whoops, pumping her fist in the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Zero-space, also known as, FREEDOM!." I laugh, letting out a sweet victory howl.

* * *

:D Did it make up for the silence? Please review! (Ps, I _did _get the Zero-space idea from Animorphs I admit!) 


	14. Traversing the distance

Here we go. The final run up. Sorry for the delay in updating!

* * *

"Y'know, we've been in this for ages, and I still don't get what it is…" I laugh, staring out of the window.

"It's kinda like anti-space. Y'know, like anti-matter, anti-gravity, and like that." Lucky explains, her arm draped over my neck.

"Lucky?"

"Hmm?"

"Honestly… " I ask tentatively, looking at her. (Our eyes are at the same level.) "Why did you choose to come along with us?"

She hesitates, glancing down at the floor. I wait patiently, but this waiting is making me nervous…

"…back at the lab," She starts, looking back up out of the window. "No-one wanted me as their mate. No-one even _considered_ it. They were all to busy trying to flirt with Psyche and trying not to be killed in the process. She was beautiful. I was just 'Psyche's plain friend.' I was unwanted…" She gives a sigh, closing her eyes, bringing her fingers to the bridge of her nose and rubbing gently.

"Then you guys came along and I thought 'Hey, here's my chance!'. But before I even saw Jumba's experiments, Psyche had already scanned and selected all the males. Then she re-enforced it with her little canteen piece…" She opened her eyes and frowned slightly, dropping her hand.

"When you stood up to Psyche, I just thought you were nuts, but you actually got her to apologise to you."

"You helped." I interrupt.

"Not much." She smiles at me. "You were the one not to be intimidated by her. When Psyche told me telepathically that you had a crush on me, well, I couldn't believe it. Me! Not Psyche, the beautiful one, but me!" She turns to look at me, a faint tear in her eye.

"You were the first person ever who liked me that way. I felt special. _You_ made me feel special. And… I knew that you'd be the _only_ one to make me feel that way. The only other option other than coming with you was to stay behind and live with Psyche…"

She… she came… just because of me? Just because I had a crush on her…? That's a thought… Is it just a crush anymore…?

"…sorry to break the mood, but how long d'you think it'll be till we get to _Bizmila_?" I ask.

"_Arrival at destination in: point 25 hours."_ The computer speaks up.

"I didn't ask you!" I growl to the computer.

"Fifteen minutes." Lucky translates, giggling slightly. "So, what do you know about this planet?"

"Let's just ask 014. She's at the info. terminal now."

"Interesting fact for you." 014 said, half-focusing on the read-out screen, half on us coming in. "It says here that the people of _Dree-gel Vinn _wear things over their skin, like Jumba and Mercy did, called… Clo-thes."

"So?" I ask, shrugging. "What's that got to do with us?"

"I think the cl-clothes," 014 replies, checking the word a second. "I think they'll notice us if we're not wearing any."

"What? You don't know about clothes?" Lucky asks, mouth open. We shake our heads. "Oh, you don't know what you've been missing!" She walks past me and punches a series of commands into the keyboard.

A whole section of the wall opens out, extending across to the other side of the room, a thin pole between them. On that pole, hung up on triangular pieces of plastic, there were hundreds of materials, fastened together into garments.

"Right," Lucky says, reaching out and tugging one of the garments off the railing. "Let's kit up! 550, get down here; leave it on auto-pilot." Lucky adds, pressing a com-panel on the wall.

A few minutes later, I shift uncomfortably, trying not to give into the instinct to pull the clothes off.

I'm wearing beige cargo pants with a silver stripe down each leg (With a hole for my tail.), a sleeveless, open silver vest and a beige sun-visor on my head, held in place by my antennae and ears.

550's wearing blue, faded trousers (A hole forced through for his tail.), grey t-shirt with a pale blue coat over the top (With holes in the back for his spines.), and a black panama hat. (With holes, again, for his antennae and ears).

014's wearing red drawcord-pants, red elbow and knee pads, a red sport-top, fingerless gloves and a black-and-white sweatband wrapped awkwardly around her antlers.

Lucky's wearing a blue-green tank-top, dark blue tracksuit trousers and a matching jacket, wearing a dark blue muffin cap on her head. (And before you wonder, we've donned the correct undergarments as well.)

"Lucky, you look more beautiful than ever…" I say, giving a tiny smile. She smiles slightly, giving me a tiny shove.

"I must say," 550 purrs, stroking the sleeve of an arm. "That we look _mighty fine_…"

"Mighty fine?" 014 asks, trying to stop herself from pulling the sweatband off.

"What? It's related to this clothing, I looked it up." He says defensively, adjusting his hat.

_"Dree-gel Vinn in sight."_ The computer interrupts, flashing up the outside camera view. _"Exiting Zero-space in point 03 minutes."_

"20 seconds…" Lucky translates. A second later, we rush to our seats, buckling in.

"Auto-pilot deactivated." 550 says, taking the controls again. "Preparing ship for re-entry into normal space… In three, two, one."

The ship shudders again, the blinding white suddenly replaced with black speckled with it. The ship's wings are scorched and slightly buckled. I don't think it's designed to go at that speed out of zero-space…

"Don't worry; we're safe enough to land." 550 calls back, glancing out of the window. "Hey, guys? Come and feast your eyes on this…" Me and Fortuna un-buckle ourselves and run up to the front as we come round the cracked moon.

The whole planet is literally divided into two. The top, northern half is enveloped by dark buildings, bright specks of lights and hundreds of moving vehicles. The bottom, southern half, is just a blinding yellow, completely barren. Cutting the line between the halves, there is a long, slinky line extending from the top of the northern half to the bottom of the southern half. As the planet turns, the line crosses the horizon line, and I realise that it's an enormously long river, the source as yet un-found from here.

"(Wow…)" 014 and lucky say, staring at our- our new home… I give out a low whistle at the sight of it.

"So…" 550 says, turning to look at us, a broad grin on his face. "Whereabouts do you want to land?"

"It'd be best if it's not in a big, fancy spaceport…" 014 ponders, getting over her previous awe. "Otherwise whatever-authorities-there-are may get us…" She looked over the planet's surface. "There." She said, pointing at a spot on the view screen. It was a small, circular arrangement of buildings near the edge of the hemisphere.

"All agree?" 550 asks. Me and Lucky nod, returning to our seats. 550 curves the ship downwards, the nose cutting through the smoky city atmosphere…


	15. Plan Completion

What the-? I'm sure I updated this a long time ago! Hmm. Oh well. You've been very patient, and I thank you. So here it is: the final chapter.

* * *

_"Screen seewee sree yit yeegra!"_ A Taxxon swears at us, scuttling away from us and down the street. We managed to land discretely- actually, no-one cared much about us or what we were. As long as we had Credits (Found in emergency pods in the ship.) they'd 'help' us even if we were, um… Jumba. After we'd paid to park, we went down the street, looking for work and a place to stay.

"Well, same to you!" 550 growls, flipping it 'the bird'.

"Aw, forget him; he's just a bloated parasite." 014 comforts, putting her hand on his other one.

We turn down a side-street named (Um… I can't even read it, so never mind.) glancing up at the smaller buildings between the skyscrapers, just in case there's a 'Help Wanted' sign. (Fat chance, in my opinion.) We pass a cruiser rental shop, a place with a buzzing neon sign spelling the word '_Species'_, a sport-shop with a boarded up window selling Bazunki-bats and Bazunki-balls and so on. When we got back onto another main street, I think we regretted going down there.

"Oh-! This is getting us _no-where_!" Lucky growls, folding her arms angrily, side-stepping to get out of an _Araz-k'pall_'s way. (A kind-of-a dog-slime mould mix.)

"What do you think?" I ask, stepping around the litter on the street. "We're just gonna find something out of the blue? I know. Howabout we rest up for the night in a hotel/motel?"

"Okay, but somewhere other than round here." 014 says, pulling a face at a beggar on the side of the street, his scaly tails covered with dirt and fast asleep.

We turn and head north, the sun setting behind us. (Hey, it's a different planet.) It looks like this area's full of apartment skyscrapers. And, lucky us, they're either too expensive or aren't available for vacancy…

Four hours later, the sun has officially set, and most places are closing up for the night. There is still a stream of cruisers 100ft up, but there's fewer than before. I casually glance round and spy the words: '_Uougye-mve'_, translated, means: 'Vacancy'.

"Hey, we got somewhere." I say, nodding too it.

"Naw, it's probably too expensive." 550 says dejectedly, but we go in anyway.

The receptionist looks up, blinking horizontally at us. He's about 6ft tall, so he'd tower above us if he stood up. His scales are a dark grey, with 2 sharp horns jutting out above his eyes. His shabby suit is a little strained because of its tightness, except around the wrists of his 3 fingered hands.

"Yes?" He says, his voice unusually high; I thought it would be more gravely.

"Um, four rooms please?" I ask, craning my head back to see his face. He checks through the reception book, shaking his head.

"We haven't got 4 singles, but two doubles are available." He says, his eyes flicking up to us. 550 and 014 smile slyly, holding hands, while me and Lucky blush, glancing at each other.

"That'll do fine." 550 says, giving me and Lucky a little smirk. "(I couldn't possibly kill you now, but this works just as well for payback…)" He whispers to me, winking slightly. What? He's still holding that against me?

"Alright." He says, scribbling in his book. "Species?" We pause, glancing at each other… We didn't think of that. We can't exactly say we're experiments…

"We're…" I say, trying to think up a name. "We're… Merumbarian." I say quickly. 014, 550 and Lucky stare at me. "(Mercy and Jumba…?)" I explain.

"Never heard of it, but… okay then…" He growls, writing it down. "That'll be 24 credits for all of you for 2 nights." Three credits apiece per day? Hmm… that doesn't seem so bad…

After we pay him, he hands us two keys with key rings showing the number of the rooms. 550 and 014 have got room 143 and Me and Lucky have got- I don't believe this- 135. What're the chances of that?

After a climb of 2 storeys, we reach the 100's corridor. We walk down together till we reach room 135.

"What're the chances?" I laugh to the others, nodding at the number. They laugh, even though it's not really that funny.

"So…" Lucky says, clasping her hands together. "What's the plan?"

"We rest up for tonight, then try and get jobs tomorrow." I say, yawning slightly. "Then…" I pause mid-yawn. I blink slowly, looking between them all. "Then… I don't know. I don't know what's going to happen…"

"I guess it's up to all of us, after that." 550 says. "But let's wait till tomorrow for that, ok?"

"Right."

"Right."

"Right."

"Well…" Lucky says, taking the key from me and unlocking the door. She turns to 550 and 014. "Goodnight, then…"

"Goodnight." They nod; a happy smile on both their faces. They turn and walk down the corridor, hands clasped in each others. I see them briefly touch antler/antennae before they reach their room. I look back to Lucky and blush slightly.

"Ladies first…" I say, nodding at the door. She gently blushes, opening the door.

The room's about 5ft by 7ft, so it isn't that bad. There's a slightly-out-of-date TV, a window with a decent view, an _en-suite_ bathroom (Not that clean.) a sofa, a table and a few chairs, and- and- and-

"Um… Lucky?" I say, blushing heavily. "Th-There's only one bed…" She blushes heavily back, a slight smile on her face.

"Don't worry; I'll sleep on the sofa." I say, nodding at it. She looks back at me, smiles shyly and says;

"Did you hear me complaining…?"

O.O

She walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge of it. She smiles at me, then pats at a place next to her.

I gulp and walk over to her. I hop up, turn around and sit next to her. There's a few second's silence.

"Lucky?" I say, glancing at her.

"Yes… Odd…?" She asks, putting her hand on my paw, a gentle smile on her face. I wait a few seconds, looking her up and down.

…God, she's beautiful… I'm getting a kind of hollow feeling in my stomach and chest as I stare into her eyes. I don't know what's up with me, but I don't care. I'm next to the most beautiful thing in the universe, and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I smile gently.

"I…" I hesitate. This is it. The turning point. I want to say it, but my mouth doesn't. But my feelings for her override my mouth's lack of movement.

"Lucky… I… (I love you.)"

She doesn't move. She continues to stare at me, blinking once.

"I… I… (Love you too…)"

… … …wow.

I slowly tilt my antennae forward, still staring in her eyes. She does the same, giving me a little smile. There's a few seconds, of nothing, then our antennae touch, the fur just brushing against each other. I breathe in sharply, a tingle of electricity shooting along my antennae and down my spine. We lean forward more, the antennae rubbing slowly against each other, wrapping around each other. Lucky starts making a noise in her throat, her eyes showing nothing but love. It's been so long since I heard it, I hadn't recognised it. Lucky's purring…

I shift forward, so I'm sat right next to her. She slides her hand up my arms to the back of my neck, gently placing her other hand there as well. I slide my hands round her waist, gently holding her in my arms… My… My Bushibu…

Then the ends of my antennae reach the top of her head, and hers mine. We close our eyes, lost in this new feeling. A tiny smile sides onto my face.

…

Damn… I'm Lucky…

* * *

There we go… It's finished… I've been working on this for over a year… and it's done… Thank you everybody for reading this far, and for putting up with the delays in updating. I hoped you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you very much, and please put in a final review. Collapses 


End file.
